If I Lost You
by Sweet Jorja
Summary: Ch.15 ADDED! COMPLETE! Plz. - For everyone at the Vegas Crime Lab, life is perfect. A Surprise party for Sara, Lindsey ice skating with Greg and his girlfriend, perfect right? Could an accident change the lives of our favorite CSIs forever? GC NS GrOC
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters except Samantha Carter. But of course if I had my own way, I would own Sara and Catherine and Lindsey and... and... LOL!!!  
  
A/N: Okay is anyone ready to be confused? Even though I have posted five or six other stories, but this is actually my first fic. I started writing this about a year ago. I know, its kinda sad isn't it? LOL So please be as kind as you were with 'You Keep Moving On' please. ENJOY!!!

Nick Stokes walked into the Las Vegas Crime Lab looking for his friend and colleague Catherine Willows. But instead he ran into his other friend, Warrick Brown.  
  
"Hey Warrick, have you seen Catherine anywhere?"  
  
"No, she called me and told me that she and Grissom said they would be late for assignments."  
  
"Man I need to talk to them about something and they're going to be late. That's just perfect!"  
  
"Yeah well at least with Catherine around, we know when Griss will be late. Why what's up man?"  
  
"I'm taking Sara out for her birthday and I want you guys to come but..." He was interrupted bu his friends' greetings.  
  
"Hey guys what's going on?" Greg Sanders asked accompanied by the team's newest member and Greg's girlfriend Samantha Carter.  
  
"Oh hey guys. Nick is taking Sara out for her birthday and is asking everyone to come."  
  
"Thank you, Warrick." Nick said cautiously looking for Sara.  
  
"Yeah. No problem man." He said giving a sarcastic grin.  
  
"Keep it down. Sara doesn't exactly know yet."  
  
"Why not? Is it a surprise party?" Greg asked getting excited.

"Yes it is. So watch what you say around her okay." Nick said as all glances went to Greg.  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me for?" Greg asked looking confused.  
  
"Oh nothing. I just remember what happened last year when we tried to throw Sara a surprise party."  
  
"Yeah, so."  
  
"Yeah so. YOU are the one who blew it! But if you screw this one up, I swear..."

"I hate to break up your little 'moment' but Sara is headed this way." Sam whispered as Sara walked toward them.  
  
"Hey. What are you guys talking about over here?" Sara asked skeptically.  
  
"Hey, there you are. Happy birthday." Nick said sheepishly as he hugged her lightly and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Thanks, now what were you guys talking about?"  
  
"Nothing. Warrick and I were just telling Sam about a case we had a few years ago."  
  
"Oh yeah? Okay, which one?" Sara said grinning as the expression left Nick's face.  
  
"It was the one with the drunk driver, where Nick and Warrick made a personal bet to see who's theory panned out." Sam chimed in to save their cover.  
  
Sara looked at Sam then Greg and her face straightened. 'I was so sure they were planning something. Oh well, they probably learned their lesson last year. Besides, they wouldn't have told Greg anyway.' She thought to herself matter-of-factly.  
  
"Okay" She said sarcastically.  
  
"I swear!" Nick said in his defense.  
  
"Right. I know you better than you think I do. And I know you're up to something Stokes."

"Now Sara, don't you think I am smart enough not to try the same thing two years in a row? I learned my lesson last year. Besides, why would I talk about something like that with Greg around?" Nick said passing Greg an 'I'm so sorry' look.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I promise we were just..." A cheery voice came from behind them that could only belong to Catherine Willows who was accompanied by her fiancee' and team supervisor Gil Grissom.  
  
Everyone gave their greetings and talked about Catherine's daughter Lindsey.  
  
"Yeah she loves the day care program the school offers. I can come in earlier during the summer and she can spend time with me at night. You know...I think I'll transfer over to Days after the summer. You know, give Ecklie a run for his money." Catherine said grinning at Grissom playfully.  
  
"Not while I'm still your supervisor." He said smiling and tickling her lightly.  
  
"Really? How are you gonna stop me...Boss?"  
  
"Like this!" He said grabbing her by the waist and kissing her cheek.  
  
"Okay! Okay! You win!" Catherine said trying to catch her breath.  
  
Meanwhile everyone started laughing at them playing around. None of them had seen Catherine and Grissom like that before they got engaged. Now that everyone was getting closer, they were more comfortable around each other.  
  
"Oh Hey Sara. Happy Birthday." Catherine said followed by Grissom.  
  
"Yeah, Happy Birthday."  
  
"Thanks guys." Sara said returning their greetings.  
  
"Grissom, can I talk to you and Catherine for a sec?" Nick asked.  
  
"Uh, Sara can you give us a hand with these boxes for the lab? I think Greg is about to fall over." Sam said distracting Sara from Nick.

"Sure. I'll see you later." Sara said kissing Nick's cheek.  
  
"Nick. Come into my office." Grissom said as Catherine followed them.  
  
As they were discussing the party, Jim Brass walked in to give Grissom the assignments.  
  
"Sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said smiling.  
  
"No, I was just going to come and find you next." Nick said getting up from the couch in the corner.  
  
"Oh really. What's up?"  
  
"I'm having a surprise party for Sara and I wanted to invite you."  
  
"Yeah, so far everyone is going." Catherine said glancing over to Grissom.  
  
"I don't know yet. We can talk about it later. Gil, you and you guys have a slow shift. The only case so far is a robbery at some gas station on the strip. No pressure. So I gave Al and David the night off."  
  
"Okay thanks Jim."  
  
"No problem." He said as he left.  
  
"Well, I guess we had better get to work so we can get out of here. So Nick, we'll meet you at Georgiana's at 6:00?" Catherine asked as she handed Grissom the case folder.  
  
"No, you should probably be there at 5:30 so you can get through the traffic and get there before we do."  
  
"Oh okay 5:30. See you later Gil." She said walking with Nick top find Warrick.

"Sara's really nice, but it's not really my kind of thing. I mean I don't know her that well, only through Catherine. If it weren't for her I wouldn't even know you as well as I do." Sam said stocking the lab shelves with chemicals.  
  
"I know but she's my friend and I do know her." Greg sighed. "Well, I guess we can pick something up and give it to her later." He said hopping off the counter where he was sitting.  
  
"Thank you Greg." She said kissing his cheek. "Besides, Catherine probably needs someone to watch Lindsey since her sister is out of town." She said placing the last remaining items from the boxes into the cupboards.  
  
Catherine and Lindsey were like family to Sam. She never knew kinder people. Catherine had given her a place to stay when she was having financial trouble. She wouldn't take any money in return, and Sam felt like a member of their family. Well, they were best friends after all. And Lindsey was just as caring and giving as Catherine, and becoming more like her mother every minute. She was a special child that had been through a lot. Also much like her mother. They were strong people, and they had over come every test life had thrown them. And she would never take them for granted.  
  
"Is that everything?" Greg said pulling Sam from her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah. I have to call Nick and Catherine about tonight and I'll let you know what we're doing."  
  
"Okay, later."  
  
"Bye." she said leaving him in the lab to finish his work.

Meanwhile Catherine, Nick, and Warrick were at the crime scene looking for evidence.  
  
"Okay, so the store owner says he hit the suspect before he fled the scene. He also said the guys was bleeding, but no blood seems to be present." Catherine said crouching down on the floor with her flashlight.  
  
"Yeah well I hope we find something. Then we can beat day shift's record time of solving a robbery. Wouldn't Grissom just LOVE to shove that in Ecklie's face?" Nick said sending the three into laughter.  
  
"So, Nicky, what DID you get Sara for her birthday?"  
  
"Well Ms. Willows, that is none of your business until tonight. And that is said with the utmost respect of course." Nick said grinning at her.  
  
"Uh-huh, sure, you're just saying that so I don't go over there and hurt you." She said grinning back. "Well? Am I right Nicky?"  
  
"No!" He quickly answered, blushing heavily.  
  
"Yeah Cath, give me some of that!" Warrick said giving her a high five.  
  
"Traitor!" Nick yelled jokingly.  
  
"Hey man, what can I say? When she's right, she's right, and you know it. Besides, anyone who is smart, like me, knows not to go against Catherine when they know she's right."  
  
"Okay, you caught me. Are you satisfied? Now can we get back to work please? This case isn't going to solve itself you know." Nick said getting embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah yeah- oh hold on." Catherine said answering her cell phone. "Willows."  
  
"Hey Cath, its Sam. How is your end of the case?"  
  
"Well... we haven't really been focused, but I found some latent prints on the cash register. I just hope they aren't the store owner's."  
  
"Yeah, me too. But, um is Nick there? Sara has his cell phone and I need to talk to him."  
  
"Sure hold on. Nick, Sam needs to talk to you." She said tossing him the phone.  
  
"Hey Sam. What's going on?"  
  
"Hi Nick, uh, Greg and I won't be able to make it tonight. I hope you aren't too upset."  
  
"No that's okay. But we'll miss you guys though."  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet!" she said making them both laugh.  
  
"No...seriously."

"I know. Hey can you put Catherine back on please?"  
  
"Sure. Cath, here."  
  
"Thanks. Hey, what's going on?"  
  
"Greg and I aren't going tonight."  
  
"Oh...okay."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, never mind."  
  
"Okay- Anyway, I was wondering if you needed someone to watch Lindsey tonight."  
  
"Sure. I hope you don't mind. I was going to ask you but, I wasn't sure if you would want to."  
  
"Catherine, how long have we known each other?"  
  
"Oh, only...forever."  
  
"Exactly. When have I ever not wanted to spend time with Lindsey?"  
  
"Never. But I thought that you and Greg would want a night alone. I mean you haven't been feeling well lately and I wasn't sure you were up to it."  
  
"Catherine, you know as well as I do that I could never say no to you or Lindsey. Besides, remember we scheduled that doctor's appointment for tomorrow? I'm feeling much better anyway. I think it was just a stomach virus or something."  
  
"Well we're still going to go just incase it is 'something'. But are you sure you don't want a night alone with Greg? I mean he has had to take care of you and it couldn't have been much fun for either of you."  
  
"I'm fine! You and grissom are the ones who need a night out. So go have fun."  
  
"Thank you so much Sammie. You're a life saver."  
  
"Yeah I know. You guys should get back to work. I can pick Lindsey up from school if you want. And you can stop by to see her on your way to the party."  
  
"Okay. That is probably good because it would be hectic to have her running around while we are trying to get ready. And we have to go to the store to get something for Sara too."  
  
"Okay. Hey if you want, Lindsey can spend the night. You can bring her things when you stop by later. You guys can stay out as late as you want, and Lindsey can stay up as long as she wants." Sam said laughing.  
  
"You think so huh? Well, that is a good idea though. Sam I really owe you one."  
  
"No don't be crazy! You guys need a night out and we love spending time with Lindsey. I mean, come on. Who can say no to that face?"  
  
"Yeah people can't resist her. Thanks Sammie. I'd better go so I can call the school and tell them that you and Greg are going to take Lindsey home. Then we need to get back to work so we can bust out of here early in time for the party. I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay, bye Catherine."

"I'm sorry Nick. I just can't go. I don't have a date."  
  
"Oh come on Jim, I know someone who would love to go with you."  
  
"Oh yeah! Who?" He said expectantly.  
  
"Jacqui, from the print lab. She's had her eye on you for a while."  
  
"Really! I mean...yeah okay."  
  
"Wait a minute! You like her? Man, go and talk to her. Please, I want this to be a real party." Nick said grinning.  
  
"Okay! Fine, come on." Brass said grabbing Nick's sleeve.  
  
"Hey man! What are you doing?"

"Oh you're coming with me. You started it, and you can watch me finish it."  
  
"Owwww! Fine not so hard!"

"Hey Warrick, do you have a date for tonight?"  
  
"Greg that's none of your business. What do you care anyway? You aren't even going."  
  
"Yeah, so. Then what will it hurt?"  
  
"Okay, fine. You know Layah Daniels?"  
  
"From day shift?"  
  
"Yeah. We are good friends and she said she would go with me. Satisfied?"  
  
"Cool. She's nice."  
  
"Yeah you're tellin' me!" Warrick said making them both laugh.  
  
"Well, I hope you guys have a good time."  
  
"Yeah you too. Lindsey is a good kid. You should have fun."  
  
"We will. I'll see you later Warrick."  
  
"Bye Greggo." Warrick said as Greg left the break room and headed for his lab.

A/N: So? Will Brass get his date? What DID Nick get for Sara? And why am I asking you the questions? LOL I know that was REALLY long. But I have so much written down. If it is too boring, let me know so I can edit it okay? It will get better though, I promise. Just give me one or two...and a half chapters and it should begin to get better. But please let me know if it is as boring as I think you might think it is okay? Oh my goodness! Somebody hit me! I'm thinking!

Sweet Jorja


	2. A Date and a Close Call

A/N: Hey Y'all! So, I guess chapter one wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Either that or everyone was just being marvelously kind and polite, which if that is the case I am SO thankful. I'm glad someone thought it looked interesting. So this chapter is going to be another long one. And probably as boring and semi-uneventful as the last one. But it will get interesting VERY soon. I promise on my CSI DVDs and PC Game and pictures and anything else I have of value. LOL ENJOY!!!!

------------------------

"Hey Jacqui, do you have the results on those prints Catherine collected from the cash register?"  
  
"Yeah Nick, it's over there on the computer..oh...hi Jim. Sorry, I mean Captain Brass." Jacqui said blushing.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. You can call me Jim if you want. God knows everone else does." He said to her, grinning.  
  
"Oh, uh, I'm gonna go check out those prints now okay Brass." Nick said nudging his arm.  
  
"Oh, sure Nick, go ahead."  
  
"So, Jim, have any interesting cases lately?" Jaqui asked still blushing.  
  
"No not really, just the robbery. Uh, Jaqui?" he stuttered hasitantly. "Nick is having a surprise party for Sara and I was wondering... would you like to be my date?" He asked staring at the floor.  
  
"Yes! Sure I'd love to!"  
  
"Really! That's great! So I'll pick you up at 5:00?"  
  
"Sure, that would be great."  
  
"Okay then. Well, I'd better go check out those prints with Nick." He said walking backwards and almost tripping over a stool.  
  
"Nice going man. Very smooth." Nick said once Brass had collected himself, and appeared at the computer.  
  
"Oh shut up! Anyone could've missed that stool and it just happened to be me."  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"Whatever. Can we just check out these prints before this creep gets away please?" Brass said getting embarrassed.  
  
"Yes sir." Nick said seriously, turning back to the computer.  
  
"Oh no. Not this guy!" Brass said once he saw the screen.  
  
"What? you know this guy?"  
  
"Yeah, we had a problem between him and Warrick last year when a little girl in his old neighborhood, Amy Phelps, was shot and killed."  
  
"Oh yeah I heard about that."  
  
"I'll call some guys to pick him up. Without Warrick this time." Brass said quickly walking away.  
  
"Thanks Jacqui, remind me to buy you a drink." Nick said turning to leave.  
  
"Sure, Catherine owes me one too. You guys could just take me out for my birthday." Jacqui said still dazed and starry eyed.  
  
"Sure, you bet! See you tonight." Nick called to her as he left.

-----------------------

"Yeah...okay...I'll tell him, bye." Catherine said haging up her phone and looking blankly at Warrick.  
  
"Hey Cath what's wrong? Catherine! wake up!" Warrick said waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Oh sorry, we got an ID from AFIS on our prints from the cash register."  
  
"Well, it must be someone we know or you would be a bit happier about it." He said getting worried.  
  
"Well actually, _you_ know him, and you aren't exactly best friends either." She said staring at the floor.

"Come on Cath! You're killing me here. Who is it?" He said getting impatient.  
  
"Gene Jacobs."  
  
"Oh man, some people never grow up." He said angrily.  
  
"Yeah you're right!" Catherine said laughing.  
  
"Oh really? We'll see about that!" He said poking her side non-stop.  
  
"Hey! Stop it! I'm gonna tell Grissom!" She said between screams.  
  
"Oh, and you say I haven't grown up?" He said as Catherine continuted laughing.  
  
"Yeah that's right!" Catherine said punching his arm when he finally stopped.  
  
"Look who's talking." He said with a grin.  
  
"You'll get what's coming to you Brown. Don't you worry." She said as her cell phone rang. "Willows."  
  
"Hey Cath, tell Warrick we have Jacobs in custody."  
  
"Okay, see you later, thanks." Catherine said hanging up.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"That was Nick, Gene Jacobs is in custody."  
  
"Great. He's finally where he belongs. I always knew his place was in jail."  
  
"I know, hey maybe I can sweet talk Grissom into letting us go home early."  
  
"Yeah, we all know you're the best woman for that! By the way, what time does Lindsey get out of day care?"  
  
"Oh crap! I forgot to call the school and tell them that Sam was picking her up." Catheirne said, hurriedly pulling her phone from her purse.  
  
"Okay, well you make that call and I'll meet you back at the lab."  
  
"Okay, see you later."  
  
She dialed the number and prayed she wasn't too late to make the arrangements.  
  
"Desert View Elementary School. Debbie Reynolds speaking."  
  
"Hello Mrs. reynolds, this is Catherine Willows."  
  
"Oh hello Ms. Willows, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I wanted to let you know that my daughter Lindsey will be picked up by two friends of mine after day care."  
  
"And their names please."  
  
"Samantha Carter and Greg Sanders."  
  
"Okay, I'll let Mrs. Parker know."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Have a nice day Ms. Willows."

------------------------

"Hey Sam!" Sara called after her coworker.  
  
"Oh hey Sara, Happy Birthday."  
  
"Thanks. Hey are you still sick? I noticed you've been hanging around that lab all day."  
  
"Well, I'm feeling much better. I just didn't want to go to a crime scene, get sick and contaminate everything, you know."  
  
"Yeah well, Greg likes the company. You should've seen him a year ago before you came. he was so bored, he had no one to talk to, so he played his loud music and made up stupid jokes. But we both know he's not bored anymore, and the lab is always quiet and clean. No more sitting on CD's or anything. Clean and quiet, two things Greg Sanders hardly knows the meaning of." Sara said sending them both into laughter.  
  
"Well you might be pleasently surprised. I gotta go. Grissom is letting everyone go home early and Greg and I need to pick up Lindsey from her day care at the school."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh...um...Catherine and Grissom are going out tonight so we said we would watch her."  
  
"Okay then. Well, I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay, bye Sara." _'Whoa, that was close!'_ Sam thought walking away.

------------------------

"Greg! Come on! We're gonna be late!" Sam yelled from her Tahoe.  
  
"Okay okay I'm coming!"  
  
"Greg, could you call Catherine and tell her that we're running late. I want to actually be there when she comes over."  
  
"Okay. Where is your phone?"  
  
"In my purse. Can you get it? I don't want to get into an accident."  
  
"Okay, I got it." He said dialing Catherine's cell phone.  
  
"Willows."  
  
"Hey Cath, it's Greg."  
  
"Oh hey, what's going on?"  
  
"Sam just wanted me to tell you that we are running a little late."  
  
"Oh okay. We'll see you guys later. We will probably be a little late too. Depending on how many times Grissom attempts to tie his tie before he asks for help." Catherine said laughing.  
  
"Okay, so I'll see you Cath. Bye." Greg said hanging up the phone and placing it back in Sam's purse.

"What was the laughing about?"  
  
"Oh nothing. We were just picking on Grissom."  
  
"Oh...okay." She said looking puzzled.

------------------------

A/N: Okay, so I'm almost done with the boring stuff. I'm re-writing a lot as I go along, so please bear with me. Remember, some of this stuff is over a year old and in need of revising. LOL I know I said I would be done boring you by this chapter or the next, but I may have to take up two MAYBE three more chapters before the traumatic stuff happens. I know, I sound very confident don't I?-(sacastically)- hehehe. I hope you still liked it, no matter how boring.  
  
Sweet Jorja


	3. What a Time for a Conflict!

A/N: Yay! Two chapters for the wait of one! LOL My authors notes are really long and boring, so how about I just skip this one 'til the end. _'Thank the Lord almighty!'_ I bet you're thinking. LOL ENJOY!!!

------------------------

Catherine saw Nick and Brass in the corridor near the locker room and decided to have a little fun.  
  
"Hey Brass, I hear you have a hot date to Sara's party tonight."  
  
"How did you find out about that?" He said glaring at Nick who had made his way to his locker.  
  
"Hey man, don't look at me! I never said a word!"  
  
"Calm down boys. Jacqui told me. Actually, she was pretty excited. She couldn't stop talking about it. And it is not that easy to get her excited. She must really like you Jim."  
  
"Really..I mean...Yeah well I guess I'm just that kind of guy."  
  
"And if I'm not mistaken, Captain, I believe you really like her too."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Am I right?"  
  
"Okay fine, I do. But if you talk about this to anyone..."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll play nice. I won't ruin your reputation as a mean grumpy old cop that all the bad guys are afraid of, or ruin you high standing in the department or anything."  
  
"Gee, thanks Catherine." He said sarcastically.  
  
"You're welcome." She said returning his sarcasm.

------------------------

"Hi, I'm Samantha Carter, this is my boyfriend Greg Sanders. We're here to pick up Lindsey Willows. Her mother called and told a Mrs. Reynolds that we were taking her home."  
  
"One moment... well Mrs. Reynolds didn't leave a note telling me about Lindsey, I'm sorry I'll have to call her mother and ask myself."  
  
"Look, we're in a really big hurry and we are already late, besides Lindsey should've been told as well." Sam said becoming frustrated.  
  
"Ma'am I'm sorry, but since I have no note of it, I have to call Ms. Willows to confirm it."  
  
"Well ask her teacher, she should've been informed as soon as the call was made."  
  
"Who is Lindsey's teacher?"  
  
"Mrs. Parker."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. parker went home sick. She wasn't feeling well."  
  
"Trust me, I now how it feels." Sam said beginning to get angry. Greg saw that Sam was getting frustrated and clearly not feeling well, so he finally spoke up.  
  
"Well, what are our other options?" He asked angrily as Sam sat down in a chair behind him.  
  
"I can checkher reference card to see if your names are there as secondary guardians."  
  
"Fine, just please hurry." While the receptionist looked for the card, greg turned to face Sam. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked starting to get worried.  
  
"Yeah, I just needed to sit down."  
  
"I just want to get Lindsey so we can get the heck out of here."  
  
"Okay, Miss Carter, the only names on here are Ms. Willows' coworkers: Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle; her fiancee' Gil Grissom; and her sister Katelyn Adams. I'm sorry, you aren't on here. I can't let Lindsey into your custody without confermation from her mother."  
  
"Greg, just call Catherine so we can get out of here please. We still need to go to the store and be home by 5:00."

"Okay, I need your phone again." He said taking the phone and hitting 'redial'.  
  
"Willows."  
  
"Catherine, hey it's Greg. We're at the school and there is a problem."  
  
"Oh no, what's wrong? Is Lindsey alright?"  
  
"No it's nothing like that, we have'nt even seen her yet."  
  
"Well, what's the problem?"  
  
"Apparently the receptionist you spoke to earlier forgot to leave a note about our arrangements before she left and says Lindsey can't come with us unless she speaks to you."  
  
"Well what about Mrs. Parker? She should've been told."  
  
"Mrs. Parker went home sick, and I guess the hasle of finding a supervisor for her class made the receptionist forget to say anything. The message never made it to the substitue or Lindsey."  
  
"Oh I don't have time for this." She muttered under her breath. "Well, put the receptionist on the phone." by this time everyone was frustrated, not ot mention it was getting really late.  
  
"Hello? Ms. Willows?"  
  
"Yeah, hi. What is your name please?"  
  
"Chelsea Daniels."  
  
"Well, Miss Daniels, I told Mrs. Reynolds to inform both Mrs. Parker _and_ Lindsey that Miss Carter and Mr. Sanders would be picking her up. Now what was so hard about that? I don't see what the problem is."  
  
"Ms. Willows, I was never infomed of these plans. Not in a note, nothing. And i'm sorry but I can't control it if a teacher gets sick."  
  
"Fine, now that you have contacted me, could you please get Lindsey so we aren't any later than we are already?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. Thank you Ms. Willows, I'm very sorry for the confusion."  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Have a great evening." She said frustrated. "Greg? I'll see you guys soon, if you're not there we'll wait for you okay?" Catherine said in a lighter tone.  
  
"Sure. See you later. Thanks Cath."  
  
As Greg was hanging up, a cheery voice, much like her mother, came fron the hall and around the corridor.  
  
"Aunt Sammie! Uncle Greg! Mommy didn't tell me you were picking me up today!"  
  
"Hey shortie!" Greg said picking her up.  
  
"Sammie are you feeling better? I made a Get Well card for you. Mrs. Parker said they always make someone feel better."  
  
"Thank you sweetie. Yes I do feel better. It is beautiful." Sam said looking at the drawing of her and Lindsey at the park with Catherine and Greg.  
  
"I made a Birthday card for Aunt Sara too. Can we go give it to her? Please?" Lindsey asked with her bright blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"Well, you know we're running a little late. But when mommy comes over you can give it to her and she'll give it to Sara."  
  
"Oh please Sammie! Pleeeeease!"  
  
"Sorry sweetie. But hey, I have some fun stuff planned for us tonight and mommy is bringing your PJ's so we can have a sleepover. How does that sound to you kiddo?"  
  
"Yay! A sleepover!" Lindsey squeled cheerfully.  
  
"But you have to be really good when we go to the store, okay."  
  
"Okay. I promise, cross my heart!" Lindsey said as she made an X on her chest with her finger.  
  
"Okay, let's go. We have to hurry. We are running really late." Sam said as they headed outside. Greg and Lindsey raced to the car and Sam just walked behind them.

------------------------

A/N: Okay, now we're getting somewhere. It should begin to get intersting within the next chapter or two. I hope everyone liked it! Please review and tell me what is good and what really sucks and needs to be edited, besides my mental health records. LOL Please r&r.  
  
Sweet Jorja


	4. Sleeping Heart

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I would tell you my excuse, but it would probably longer than this chapter and I want to get to the point as I'm sure you do. It will get better soon, you all have my word on that. I hope you enjoy it. And if anyone doesn't understand something, you can ask me about it in a review or in an email. My address is on my profile page. For now I will probably upload 1 or 2 chapters at a time okay? (FYI) Anywhoo, on to the story! ENJOY!!

---------

Warrick and Layah met at the restaurant and were surprised to be the first to get there.

"Hey Warrick!" Layah called when she found her date, who had surprisingly been there before her.

"Hey. Dang girl. You look goooood!" He said admiring her red spaghetti strap dress.

"Why thank you kind sir." She said sarcastically as they both laughed hysterically making everyone stare at them.

---------------

Brass had just arrived at Jacqui's house in black his suit and red tie.

"Hi Jacqui, wow you look great."

"Thanks, you look good too." Jacqui said adjusting her royal blue shawl, which matched her dress. She wore tall heels too keep the bottom of the dress from dragging on the floor. Brass not only tried to keep a hold of himself, but he tried to be the perfect gentleman and not embarrass himself at the same time. He escorted her to the car and into the restaurant. He loved overhearing people say how great they looked as they walked to join their co-workers.

----------------

"Come on Nick, it's officially my birthday." Sara said impatiently.

"So." nick said trying not to laugh.

"So...what did you get me?"

"What? You mean I was supposed to get you something?" Nick said trying to fake a worried look, but not succeeding.

"Smart aleck- now what did you get me?" She asked begging for an answer.

"Wait until we get to the restaurant, part of it is there."

"Part of it?" Sara asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, part of it. And the rest is none of your business til later."

"Fine...how do I look?" Sara asked turning to face him. She was wearing a soft pink spaghetti strap dress with a rose garnet necklace she had gotten from her parents.

"Wow! You look beautiful." He said pulling her toward him and kissing her.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself there handsome." She said moving back toward him for a deeper kiss.

"Okay, now let's get going before we miss our reservation." Nick said smiling to himself as he walked out behind her.

------------

"Oh, finally!" Sam said when they reached their apartment.

"Hey, you go on upstairs and I'll get Lindsey." Greg said considerately as Sam took her things and headed up the stairs.

"Alright. Hey I don't see Grissom's Tahoe so we must not be that late." She said climbing the stairs followed closely by Lindsey and Greg who almost fell over when the child practically flew past him. They had only been inside less than five minutes when the doorbell rang.

"Hey guys it's open come on in."

"Mommy! Uncle Grissom!"

"Hey kiddo!" Grissom said as Lindsey ran into his arm and jumped so he could pick her up and see her face to face.

"Uncle Grissom?"

"Yes sweetie."

"I've been wondering, when you and mommy get married, do I still call you uncle Grissom?" Lindsey asked innocently.

"You can call me whatever you want sweetheart." He said kissing her forehead and putting her down.

Greg was amazed at how different Grissom was with Lindsey and with Catherine outside of work. This wasn't the strict bug-loving forensic genius that he was nervous around, this was a man who was happy with his life. Happy with his friends and his fiancee' and his soon to be daughter. It made him change his whole view on his boss.

"Wow! Mommy you look really pretty!"

"Thank you sweetie. Here's your PJ's and sleeping bag for tonight."

"Thank you mommy."

"You're welcome honey."

"Hey Linds, why don't you go into the livingroom and set up your sleeping bag." Sam said kneeling to her level.

"Okay."

"Hey Cath, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a sec?" Sam asked making sure Lindsey couldn't hear them.

"Uh sure. What's up?"

"Does Lindsey know how to ice skate?"

"Yeah, well a little. Why?"

"I want to take her skating, but it's a surprise."

"Oh, well I guess Nick can't be the only one arranging surprises, now can he?" Catherine said as they started to laugh.

Lindsey was working on a coloring book when Greg and Grissom finally decided to see what Sam and Catherine were talking about.

"What are you ladies talking about over here?" Greg asked putting an arm around Sam's waist.

"Girl talk." They said at the same time.

"Oh okay. Well you guys better get going so you're not late. Oh, can you give these to Sara? It's a card from Lindsey and a set of crime novels to keep Sara busy, from us."

"Sure. She'll be plenty busy for a while. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know what Nick got for her do you?"

"Nope. He said we would find out at work since we weren't going tonight. I guess he figured you would ask." Greg said grinning at Catherine.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Lindsey! Come give mommy a hug before she leaves!" Sam called into the livingroom.

"Okay! I'm coming!"

Catherine picked her up and hugged her as if she hadn't seen her in days. Just then Lindsey let out a bg yawn.

"Are you tired baby?" Catherine asked kissing her cheek.

"Just a little."

"Did you take your nap today in day care?"

"No. Everyone wanted to make get well cards for Mrs. Parker. Then I made a birthday card for Sara."

"Hey Linds, you can take a nap when I make dinner if you want."

"Okay." She said yawning again.

"Alright, bye sweetie we gotta go."

"Bye mommy. Bye uncle Grissom."

"Bye bye sweetie." Grissom said hugging her.

"Sam, don't let her stay up too late."

"What! You mean we have to cancel the all night movie marathon I had planned until 4am?"

"Sam!"

"Oh you're no fun!"

"Yeah I know, I'm horrible...fine, midnight the latest okay."

"Oh okay, I guess we can cut one junk food- filled snack break. So that leaves, hmm only three others. Greg honey, I think we are going to have a lot of extra snacks left over, you're gonna have to invite some of the guys over on Saturday night."

"Ha ha." Catherine said sending Sam a friendly glare.

"What? It's summer! Kids are supposed to stay up all night."

"Well, not this summer. Maybe when she get's older. But if she is too tired tomorrow, Sam I swear..."

"Come on Cath, you know me better than that."

"Yeah yeah, well enough to know you won't listen to me if you don't want to. Anyway, we should go."

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow."

"Shall we?" Grissom asked offering his arm to Catherine.

"Yeah let's go before we miss the surprise." Catherine said as they left.

--------------------

Catherine and Grissom arrived at the restaurant five minutes before Nick and Sara were supposed to be there

"Catherine, Grissom over here!" Jacqui called from her spot next to Brass.

"Wow Jacqui you look great!" Catherine said as she greeted her friends.

"Yeah you too, that's a great dress."

"Thanks." Catherine said blushing and smoothing out her black dress. It had thin strings that tied around the back of her neck. She was also wearing a diamond necklace and earrings that Grissom bought for her birthday.

"Oh hey, here they come!" Layah whispered.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled at a heavily blushing Sara.

"Oh my God! You guys! I can't believe this!" She said with a big grin.

"So, how do you like the first part of your surprise?" Nick said putting his arm around her waist.

"I love it." She said kissing him, still not able to stop smiling. "Now what is the other half?"

"After dinner." He said smiling.

"Oh come on Nick! You told me to wait until we got to the restaurant so I did, and now you want me to wait even longer?" She said pouting. "You know this is killing me right?"

"Yeah, but that's what makes it so much fun. Stop being a baby. Trust me, it is well worth the wait." He said kissing her cheek.

"Wow, Sara you look gorgeous." Grissom said hugging her.

"Thanks Griss."

"Okay everyone, let's order our food so Sara can open her gifts and stop whining." Nick said pulling Sara's chair out, she just glared at him and sat down.

---------------------

"Hey, is Lindsey asleep?" Greg asked Sam as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, she fell asleep before I finished tucking her in." She said smiling.

"She must have been wiped. Catherine said she didn't get much sleep last night because she had a nightmare. I'm surprised she still didn't take a nap."

"Yeah, me too. I think I'll wait until she wakes up to make dinner."

"Okay, what are we having?"

"I think she would like to make pizza. That is, if you don't mind going to the store and getting a few things for me first." She said grinning at him playfully.

"Oh okay." He said sarcastically. "So what do you need me to get?"

"Um, well you can get pizza crust dough, Parmesan and mozzarella cheese, sauce, and we are almost out of milk too." Sam said as Greg stared at her blankly. "Do you need me to write this down?"

"Please?" He answered smiling at her innocently as Sam started writing. He took the paper from her and read it over. "Okay cheese, dough, sauce, milk and...a kiss?"

"Yes. I think I need one, preferably before you leave." Sam said with a playful grin.

"Only one?"

"For now. But remember, Catherine _did_ say that Lindsey has to go to bed earlier tonight."

"I hear ya on that one." He said leaning in to kiss her. She gave him the keys that she had been holding so he could leave.

"Thank you. I really needed that one."

"Anytime. I'll be back in a bit." He said kissing her again before he left.

------------------------------------

"Really? You guys caught the guy with an earprint?" Layah asked Warrick and Catherine.

"Yeah, and it was easy because it was a family member. You know, inside jobs, I love 'em. It makes our job so much easier." Catherine said laughing.

"Wow, I'll bet." Layah said finishing her salad.

"Is everyone finished?" Nick asked looking around as everyone nodded. "Good, now let's hit the dance floor."

"Nick! You said I could open you mystery gift that no one seems to know about, after dinner. And now you want to go dancing?"

"Yep." He answered grinning. "Man Sara, you're worse than a kid! Don't worry, it's I promise. Just trust me okay?"

"Fine, Let's go." She huffed as she followed him to the dance floor.

------------------

When Greg got back, Sam was listening to one of her old country albums and washing the dishes. He knew it was at least ten years old because it was from The Judds. It really wasn't really his favorite type of music, but he had to admit, some of it was actually pretty good. Not to mention that if the right song was playing, it made good slow dancing music.

He spotted Sam in the kitchen singing along to the music. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He turned her around and started to dance with her.

_**When I awoke, there you stood beside me**_

_**I wonder now, were you there all the time?**_

_**Like a rose beneath the snow, I've been waiting**_

_**And it took your kiss to make me come alive**_

"Greg, come on. My hands are still wet." Sam said holding her hands above his head. He reached over to the counter and handed her a towel. Once dry, she wrapped her arms around his neck and put her chin on his shoulder.

_**Sleeping heart, love is all around you**_

_**Empty arms, what are you waiting for?**_

_**Rub your eyes, your handsome prince has found you**_

_**Sleeping heart, sleep no more**_

_**You don't have to tell me where you've come from**_

_**I've loved you in my dreams, a long long time**_

_**In my slumber, I kept seeing someone**_

_**And I recognized you when your lips touched mine**_

"Hey, we have a fan." Greg said looking over Sam's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Look in the door way."

Sam looked over and saw a smiling Lindsey. Her blue eyes wide with fascination as she watched them dance. She remembered one night when she saw her mom dancing with Grissom when they thought she was sleeping.

"Hey Linds, come here." Greg said as he motioned to her with his hands. He picked her up and danced with her for the last bit of the song.

_**Sleeping heart, love is all around you**_

_**Empty arms, what are you waiting for**_

_**Rub your eyes, your handsome prince has found you**_

_**Sleeping heart, sleep no more**_

_**Rub your eyes, your handsome prince has found you**_

_**Sleeping heart, sleep no more**_

"Was that fun?"

"Yeah! Let's do it again!"

"Well maybe later, but I think Sam needs our help with dinner."

"Sure. What are we having?"

"Pizza, and she waited until you got up so you could help."

"Yay!"

"Okay kiddo, go wash your hands and meet me in the kitchen." Sam called from the dinning room table.

They ate dinner and Sam cleaned the kitchen and the result of a cheese fight between Greg and Lindsey, who were in the living room playing checkers. And of course Lindsey was winning.

"Sammie, what are we gonna do later?" Lindsey called into the kitchen.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, somebody had a birthday last week and never got my present." Sam said sitting next to Lindsey on the floor. Greg watched her as she made Lindsey's winning move.

"Hey! You can't do that! That's cheating!" Greg pouted.

"So, and your point is what? She would've done it anyway."

"Never mind."

"Sammie, what did you get me?" Lindsey asked pulling on her shirt.

"Well, let's see what we have here." Sam said going into the closet.

She pulled out a big box and put it in front of Lindsey. She tore the paper and pulled off the top of the box to reveal a pair of white ice skates.

"Wow! Thank you Sammie, thank you Greg!" Lindsey said remembering not to forget her manners.

"You're welcome sweetheart."

"Yeah you're welcome squirt." Greg said giving her a hug.

"So do you wanna try 'em out?"

"Yeah! Can we please?"

"Sam, doesn't that old rink close early?"

"Oh yeah, it closed about 2 hours ago. But I have connections. We can get the whole place to ourselves."

"Oh cool."

"Well, let's get going before Charlie goes home."

"Charlie?"

"He's an old family friend who owns the rink."

"Oh, okay. For the record, I'm only a spectator."

"Yeah, that's what you think." Sam said smiling playfully.

"Oh great! Well, let's get going. We wouldn't want to miss the show."

"What show?"

"Lab Rats on Ice."

"Oh yeah, I hear it is pretty good. Especially when the one with spiky blonde hair, who I hear is insanely handsome, complains and falls down." Sam said looking at Greg as Lindsey started laughing.

"That's not funny."

"Well, Lindsey thinks so."

"Come on, let's get going." Greg said walking ahead of them. Sam looked at Lindsey and they both cracked up as they followed Greg downstairs.

---------------------------------

A/N: Okay, after some major editing, I have this all calculated. The next chapter will be shorter than the others, and one exciting thing happens, then in the next chappy after that it will begin to get REALLY exciting. I promise. I will most likely post the two chapters at the same time or at least a day or two apart. But given the time I have on my hands as I'm writing this, those chapters might already be posted. (long story) LOL And for anyone who is interested, the song lyrics are from **'Sleeping Heart' Performed by The Judds**. Thanks for reading! PLEASE R&R!!!!!

Sweet Jorja


	5. Can I Have This Dance?

A/N: So, can anyone say overload? I have way too much time on my hands right now. At the moment I am unable to go online for about another week and a half. But like you guys care, by the time you get this, everything will be back to normal. LOL Anywhoo, enough about my boring life, let's read! LOL Enjoy!!

---------

"Okay, so you can dance, satisfied?" Layah said smiling at Warrick.

"Yeah you know it." He said smiling back as they made their way back to the table.

"Okay we came to the restaurant, we ate, we danced, now can we see your mystery gift that is supposed to be 'well worth it'?" Sara asked mockingly.

"Fine, but I need to talk to the DJ first."

"Why?" Sara whined as Nick turned to walk away.

"You'll see. Just trust me." Nick said backtracking to kiss her. He made his way to the DJ and requested a song for when they went back to the dance floor.

"Okay, so what is it?" Sara asked getting impatient.

"Sara, would you stand up please?"

"What do you want me to do, stand on my head as a final test?" She said sarcastically.

"No, this is so everyone can see."

"Well give it to her already!" Catherine yelled from next to Sara.

"Okay okay, give me a break here." Nick said back to her in a shaky voice.

"They look so great together don't they?" Jacqui said to Brass as he nodded to her.

"Okay...uh...ahem..." Nick stuttered as he reached into his pocket. "Sara, will you marry me?" Nick said opening a tiny box revealing his grandmother's diamond ring and slipping it on her finger.

"Oh my God!" Sara said smiling, hardly able to breathe.

Sara had tears in her eyes and everyone around them, including other people dinning, stared at her waiting for her answer. Nick felt like he was going to collapse, he was so scared she would say no.

"Yes! Of course I will!" Sara said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

Nick breathed a sigh of relief as he thought of Sara being his wife. Mrs. Nick Stokes. Sara Stokes. He liked the sound of it as he ran it through his head.

"Come on. The DJ has a song for us to dance to."

Everyone around them congratulated them as they walked to the center of the dance floor.

"You told me you liked this song when we went through my old tapes, remember?" Nick asked taking Sara's hand. He looked in her eyes and knew she recognized it.

_**I'll always remember, the song they were playing**_

_**The first time we danced, and I knew**_

_**As we swayed to the music, and held to each other**_

_**I fell in love with you**_

_**Could I have this dance, for the rest of my life**_

_**Would you be my partner, every night**_

_**When we're together, it feels so right**_

_**Could I have this dance, for the rest of my life**_

_**I'll always remember, that magic moment**_

_**When I held you to close to me**_

_**As we moved together, I knew forever**_

_**You're all I'll ever need**_

_**Could I have this dance, for the rest of my life**_

_**Would you be my partner, every night**_

_**When we're together, it feels so right**_

_**Could I have this dance, for the rest of my life**_

_**Could I have this dance, for the rest of my life**_

_**Would you be my partner, every night**_

_**When we're together, it feels so right**_

_**Could I have this dance, for the rest of my life**_

When the song ended, they kissed each other, as if everyone had disappeared and they were alone. Everyone started clapping again as they made their way back to the table, neither of them able to stop smiling. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Awww, isn't that just heart wrenching? LOL Nothing can go wrong? hehehe j/k. LOL ::evil cackle:: Anywhoo, get going! Chapter 6 is waiting!!!

Sweet Jorja


	6. Lab Rats on Ice

A/N: I know you are probably thinking, 'man this girl REALLY has a lot of time on her hands' well, at the moment I do. LOL But hey, at least you can't say I haven't updated right? Enjoy!!

-----------

"Owww!" Greg said after falling for the sixth time that night. "Okay, that's it! I quit!" He said limping off the ice and falling yet again before reaching the bench.

"Linds honey, do you want a drink?" Sam asked the obviously preoccupied child.

"Yes please!"

"Okay then, come with me."

"Alright, I'm coming!" She yelled from the ice. "Sammie, how did you learn to do all those tricks and stuff?" Lindsey asked when she caught up.

"Well, lots of practice. I won two blue ribbons when I was twelve."

"Wow, cool. Who taught you that stuff?"

"Do you remember Charlie? The nice man who let us in earlier?"

"Uh huh."

"Well he was my coach when I was your age. He and his wife taught me everything I know."

"Cool." Lindsey said drinking her hot chocolate.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Greg asked yawning.

"Girl talk." Sam said smiling at Lindsey who was wiping whipped cream from her nose. "We decided to go home so we can watch a movie."

"No argument from me. Which movie?"

"Master of Disguise!" Lindsey said excitedly. After about thirty seconds, she let out a big yawn.

"You look tired. Do you want to go to bed and watch the movie tomorrow?" Sam said kneeling down to Lindsey's height.

"No, I wanna watch the movie tonight." Lindsey said slightly pouting.

"Okay sweetie. I'll tell you what, you can sleep on the way home and then we'll watch the movie. Does that sound good?"

"Yep." Lindsey said sleepily as they heard loud tapping on the tin roof of the rink.

"Uh oh, sounds like it's raining pretty hard." Greg said looking up.

"Yeah, we'd better get going before the streets flood. Do you mind getting he car? Or does your butt hurt too much for you to drive?" Sam asked smiling playfully.

"Funny. I'll get the car. Gimme your keys."

"Okay. Hurry." Sam said tossing Greg her keys.

Sam strapped Lindsey in behind her seat and watched as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Lindsey fell asleep before they had left the rink.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Greg asked Sam, who was just staring out the window.

"I'm okay. What about you?"

"Are you kidding? I'm great. I have you." Greg said watching Sam smile.

"Same here." Sam said turning and looking out the window.

"I love you. You know that right?"

"Of course I do. I love you too." She said looking down at the floor.

"Sam, what is it?" Greg asked getting worried.

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired."

"Okay. I think we might be watching that movie tomorrow after all. Lindsey is out like a light."

"Yeah, she looks so beautiful. Too bad you didn't know Catherine when Lindsey was a baby. She was so small. Up until Lindsey was born, I was like Sara, I was uncomfortable around kids. But now..."

"Now you can't get enough of her."

"Yeah."

"Hey, we still have about ten minutes until we get home. Why don't you rest your eyes a bit."

"Okay." Sam said leaning against the window and closing her eyes.

The rain was getting a little lighter as they went through the brightly lit Vegas streets. Greg reached the last red light before the apartment complex. Once he stopped, he looked in the backseat at Lindsey. After everything that had happened to her mother in the past and losing her father, he was amazed at how happy she had turned out to be. She was becoming more like Catherine. 'Just what we need. Another Catherine running around.' He thought jokingly to himself as he watched the light turn green.

When he reached the center of the intersection, another car raced down the highway and ran the red light. The driver hit the brakes causing his car to spin. He hit the passenger side of the Tahoe, causing it to slam into the guard rail. Greg forced himself to turn to face Sam. He called to her, but she didn't answer. He looked and saw her clothes stained with blood and everything went black.

------------

A/N: Okay folks, lets calm down now. I promise due to all of the time I have, I won't leave you hanging on this one for too long. Watch for updates!

Sweet Jorja


	7. The Shock of It All

A/N: Okay, this note will be short 'cuz I know you guys are wondering what happens. So here it is.

-----------

Greg opened his eyes and saw flashing lights. Medical personnel and firefighters were pulling him out of the totaled vehicle.

"Okay lift him out gently guys. Easy, easy." Greg looked up and saw a paramedic standing over him. "Sir, sir can you tell me your name?" She asked when they got him to the ambulance.

Greg just looked away toward the car. He was trying to hear the firefighters talking. He watched them use the jaws of life to remove the passenger side doors. Greg turned back to the paramedic and watched as she wrote on her clipboard.

"Sir, please can you tell me your name?"

"Greg." He said sitting up, once again looking at the wreckage. He watched as they pulled Sam out first and put her on a Gurney. "Sam! Oh God, Sam!" He tried to get up, but felt dizzy. The paramedic grabbed his arm.

"Sir, please stay here."

Sam opened her eyes and the first thing she saw as they pulled her out was Lindsey, and she became horrified. Lindsey was bleeding massively from her head, which stained her angelic gold hair.

"Lindsey!"

"Miss please, you need to calm down. Everything is going to be fine." One of the firefighters said strapping her to the Gurney.

"No I need to see Lindsey! Is she okay? God Lindsey hold on." Sam said weakly as she closed her eyes.

"Miss, miss can you hear me?" A paramedic said as he took a light to look at her eyes. "She is non-responsive. Somebody get that little girl out of the car!"

The female paramedic bandaged Greg's scrapes and put a splint on his arm. She told him that he would probably be released in a few hours.

"How is Lindsey? And Sam, I heard her screaming. I need to see her please."

"They have to get to the hospital to be checked out. Until then I don't know. But I need to get some other information from you if I may." She said looking at her clipboard. "I need your full name and the names of your passengers."

"I'm Greg Sanders. My girlfriend is Samantha Carter and the little girl is Lindsey Willows."

"Okay what is Lindsey's relationship to you or your girlfriend? Is she related to you in anyway?"

"No, not biologically. We are good friends with her mother."

"And her name is?"

"Catherine Willows."

"And her father?"

"Her father is deceased. Catherine's fiancee' is Gil Grissom."

"Okay, thank you Mr. Sanders. We are going to take you to the hospital. Do you have a cell phone number for Lindsey's mother so I can call her.

"No, I want to do it. Please." Greg said looking out the window, thinking of how he was going to tell Catherine.

----------------

Meanwhile...

"Oh Nick, you were right. It was worth it." Sara said kissing him again.

"So that's why you didn't tell me." Catherine said smiling.

"Yeah well when it comes to something as exciting as this, you are worse than Greg with secrets."

"Hey, watch it Stokes!" Catherine said smiling.

"Now now, behave. And stop teasing each other." Sara said as her phone rang. She saw the number and cringed. Hank. He couldn't have picked a better moment to ruin.

"Who is it?" Nick asked when he saw her reaction.

"Hank."

"What the heck could he possibly want now? Do you want me to take care of it?"

"No, I'll see what he wants." She said angrily pulling the phone from the clip on her purse. "Sidle."

"Sara, it's Hank."

"Yeah, I know. What do you want? This really isn't a good time."

"I wanted to tell you that I saw Sam Carter and Lindsey Willows being rushed into the ER and Greg Sanders being bandaged for a broken arm. I didn't know Catherine's number, so I called you."

"Thanks." She said slowly hanging up. Nick watched as the color disappeared from her face. She placed that phone on the table as tears streamed down her face.

"Sara, what is it?" Catherine said becoming worried as her phone rang. "Willows."

"Cath, it's Greg."

"Hey Greg, what's wrong?"

"Uh, something happened."

"Greg, what is it? Is Lindsey alright?"

"No...no she's not. They're not okay." He said as he began to cry.

"Oh my God Greg just tell me what happened."

"We were driving, I was driving. Someone ran the red light and hit the side of the car. Their side. They hit it so hard. And nobody will tell me anything, and...oh Catherine I'm so sorry."

"Oh God," Catherine said beginning to cry. "Greg hold on, I'm on my way." She said hanging up.

Nick and Grissom were getting worried that Catherine and Sara were both crying at the same time, possibly about the same thing, and they still had no idea what it was.

"Can one of you please tell us what's going on?" Grissom said looking at Catherine. "Cath? Honey what is it?"

Catherine and Sara just stared at each other unable to speak.

"Well?"

"Something happened to Greg, Sam and Lindsey. Hank called to tell me. He saw them being brought into the ER." Sara whispered. "I'm not sure what happened or if they are okay."

"It was a car accident. Greg told me everything. He sounded so scared. He said Sam and Lindsey were in the ER and it looked really bad." Catherine said crying heavily. "Greg was so scared, he was crying. He practically blamed himself. Gil we have to get down there."

"Yes, let's go. Waiter, an emergency came up, you can bill me at home for the dinner."

"Yes sir Mr. Grissom."

Grissom took Catherine and held her tight the whole way. Warrick and Brass drove two cars to the hospital, going as fast as they could but slow enough not to get into an accident themselves. They arrived and Catherine ran inside followed closely by Grissom.

"Greg! Greg!" Catherine tried to find him in the crowd of nurses and doctors rushing to the trauma rooms.

"Catherine!" Greg said as Catherine ran to him. "I am so sorry, it's all my fault." He said hugging her.

"Shh, don't say that. It isn't your fault. How are Sam and Lindsey?"

"The doctors won't tell me anything. But I think it is pretty bad, because there have been a lot of doctors and nurses running in to them."

Catherine shuttered at the thought of losing her daughter and her best friend. Grissom embraced her and whispered soothing words to her.

"I can't loose them Gil, I just can't. I haven't been this scared since Eddie died, because I thought I had lost them both."

"Shh, I know. We all have to get through this together. Lindsey is just like you. She's strong and doesn't know how to quit. And neither do you. That is how you have survived all of these years together. She's been with you through everything that has come your way and she won't quit on you now." He said as a doctor approached them.

"Ms. willows, you can see Lindsey now. But I must warn you. She has a lot of tubing that may look slightly disturbing from the extent of her injuries." He said motioning with his hands.

"Can my fiancee' come with me? Please."

"Okay, I need your name sir."

"Gil Grissom."

"Okay, follow me please."

When they entered the room, Catherine was terrified of how lifeless this angelic and ordinarily energetic little girl was.

"Hey baby. I just want you to know mommy's here okay. Uncle Gil is here too and we love you very much sweetie." Catherine said bursting into tears and turning to face the door.

"You hold on Lindsey okay. We need you. Mommy needs to so much. I don't see her surviving without you. So I want you to hold on as hard as you can sweetheart. I love you so much." Grissom said squeezing her tiny hand and walking over to Catherine.

"I can't lose her. I can't live everyday without telling her not to run in the house or not to eat in the car. Or just reading to her at bedtime. I just can't live without that, not yet. She is too young."

"I know, since I first laid eyes on Lindsey I understood what you meant. And I now realize that I can't live without it either."

As they slowly walked toward Lindsey, Catherine prayed that God would not take her. And she hoped that he would answer her prayers. She bent down and kissed Lindsey's cheek and cried softly.

"I love you Lindsey. I love you more than you will ever know." Catherine said as Grissom wrapped his arms around Catherine and comforted her.

"Come on, let's go talk to the doctor okay." Grissom said guiding her to the door. He reached in front of her to open the door when Lindsey's monitor started to beep.

"Lindsey? Oh God baby hold on! Mommy's here, please hold on!"

"Ma'am I'm sorry you have to leave." Doctors were rushing in as a nurse was pushing them out.

"No! I want to stay here, Lindsey!"

Grissom held her tight and walked her out of the room. They watched as the doctors worked on her. They listened from the other side of the glass.

"Someone get a crash cart! Okay breathe. One...two...three...breathe. Nothing...I need the defibulator now! Charging 150...clear."

The shock of the paddles was too much for Catherine to bear. When she saw the shock go through Lindsey's small body, she started to cry. A nurse came out and pulled the curtain over the glass and escorted them to the waiting room. Catherine could still hear the doctor trying to save Lindsey. The voices got further and further away. She wanted to go back, to hear everything, but the voices just grew faint.

"One...two...three. Okay charging 200...clear!"

----------------

A/N: Okay let me emphasize this and pay attention everyone. **NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!!** Thank you. I mean if you are going to bash me or anything, just please be nice about it okay? And wait till you read the rest of the story. And don't bother asking me questions on who is gonna die, is anyone even gonna die, and stuff like that. But if anyone is confused, then you can ask a question. I mean, sure you can ask one of the other questions, but you'll have to read the rest of the story to find out. And don't worry, if you are lucky, the next chapter is probably already posted or is being posted. So please...DON'T PANIC!!!.....................AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ::Panics::

Sweet Jorja


	8. Another Shock, Another Friend

A/N: Okay people, don't panic. You still don't know what is going to happen yet, so nobody panic. Well, there are actually only two people who know what will happen and that is me and my friend. But don't worry, you will know soon enough. Okay, get reading!

--------------

"Greg, what happened man?" Warrick asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We were going home from the skating rink and it was raining. Somebody ran the red light and..."

"Lindsey!" Greg was interrupted by Grissom holding back a screaming Catherine.

"Cath, what happened? Is Lindsey alright?" Greg asked with a guilty look on his face.

"Grissom, what happened to Lindsey?" Nick asked almost sternly.

"Catherine and I went in to see her and her monitor started going off. The doctors threw us out. Oh God, I don't know what to do."

"Mr. Sanders, you can see Samantha now." A nurse said tapping his shoulder.

"How is she? What kind of injuries does she have?"

"It's hard for me to say at the moment. I just came on shift. The doctor was evaluating her when he was called to help Miss Willows."

"You've seen Lindsey? How is she? Is she okay?" Catherine cut in.

"The doctors were able to stabilize her. Her condition is critical, but for now her vitals are okay. We will be keeping her in the ICU for the night and we'll see how she is in the morning."

"Thank you so much." Catherine said with tears coming down her cheeks as Grissom took her in his arms.

"Mr. Sanders, if you'll come with me please, I will show you to Miss Carter's room."

"Cath, can you come with me?" Greg asked walking toward her.

"Greg I..."

"Please? She needs you too." He begged as sadness filled his eyes.

Catherine saw the unusual sadness in his eyes. She hadn't seen him this upset since she told him what happened in the lab explosion. He was usually the one to cheer them up and make them feel better. She will never forget the way he tried to cheer her up when Eddie died. And she had to admit, he did a good job because it always worked. Even on Sara. And now he needed her. It was now her turn for her to be there for him.

"Okay, let's go." She said forcing a smile.

"Thanks Catherine." He said smiling as they followed the nurse.

When they entered they saw another nurse finishing her chart for the doctor who was just walking in.

"Mr. Sanders?"

"Yes. Are you Sammie's doctor?"

"Yes. I am also working with Lindsey Willows."

"Is she going to be alright?" Catherine said walking up behind Greg.

"I'm sorry ma'am, you are?"

"Catherine Willows, Lindsey's mother."

"Sorry. Well she is stable, but she is still in critical condition. It's really touch and go as I'm sure the nurse told you. If she does okay through the night, her chances of recovery are very good. She hit her head pretty hard in the accident. We did a CAT scan of Lindsey's brain, and there was minor swelling. We don't know if there was any permanent damage, that will have to be determined once she wakes up. Once the swelling goes down, I think she will be fine. But I must warn you, and I'm sorry to have to tell you this, there is still that slim chance that she may not make it through the night."

"Oh God." Catherine said as she started hyperventilating. "Oh God, I can't breathe." Catherine said as Grissom rushed to her side.

"Catherine, here sit down. It's okay." He said as Catherine sat in a chair next to Sam. Grissom pulled a chair next to her for himself. He sat next to her and began stroking her back.

"I'm really sorry Ms. Willows. But let's just pray for the best. I know Lindsey is a strong girl. Many people can be fooled by her small exterior, but I'm not. I still believe she'll pull through."

"Thank you doctor." Catherine stuttered, still breathing heavily.

"What about Sam? Is she going to be alright?" Greg asked worriedly.

"Her injuries are not as severe as Lindsey's, she has a few cracked ribs and her left arm is broken. But I think she'll be fine." He said turning to the door. "Oh, Mr. Sanders, was Samantha aware that she was pregnant?"

"What? No, not that I know of."

"Wait! Sam came to me and told me that she might be pregnant. We were planning to go see her doctor tomorrow." Catherine said as her head shot up.

"She what? Catherine why didn't you tell me?"

"She made me swear not to tell you. She wanted to do it herself when she was sure."

"Well, is the baby alright?" Greg asked as he looked at the doctor.

"I'm afraid not. The impact of the crash caused her to miscarry. I'm very sorry."

"Oh God. Catherine this is going to kill her, you realize that right? She won't be able to take it." Greg stuttered as he started to cry.

"Shh, I know. It's going to be okay Greg. I promise." Catherine said hugging him tightly.

The doctor left and brought Nick, Sara, and Grissom to the room.

"Okay, you have five minutes. After that only two or three visitors are allowed in here at a time." The doctor said leaving.

"Hey Greg, what happened man?" Nick asked with a hand on his shoulder and his other arm around Sara's waist.

"Cath, I can't tell them. I can't tell them if she doesn't know." Greg whispered so they couldn't hear.

"I understand. Do you want me to tell them?" She softly whispered back.

"Come on guys, what happened?" Nick said getting worried.

"Please? I would be so grateful." He finally said to Catherine as he turned away and looked at Sam.

"Okay."

"Come on Cath, is Sam alright?"

"We found out Sam was pregnant."

"_Was?_ What does that mean?" Sara asked, her voice shaky.

"The crash caused her to have a miscarriage." Catherine answered softly as Grissom put an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh Greg, I'm so sorry." Sara said walking over to him and putting a hand on his arm before hugging him tightly.

"Yeah man, if there is anything we can do just let us know okay." Nick said as Sara rejoined him.

"Thanks guys." Greg said staring at the floor, fighting back his tears.

"Catherine?" A tall gray haired doctor entered the room.

"Paul? What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Sam and Lindsey and I came looking for you. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. I'm really glad to see you." Catherine said noticing all of the blank expressions she was receiving from her friends.

"I went to the lead doctor who was working on them and asked him to let me work on their cases with him."

"That's great. I'm glad. Oh, sorry, Paul this is my fiancee' Gil Grissom."

"Oh yes, Catherine has talked about you many times." He said shaking Grissom's hand.

"And these are some of my close friends from work, this is Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle, and that is Greg Sanders, Sam's boyfriend. Wait a minute, where did everyone else go?"

"Uh, Warrick and Jim took Layah and Jacqui home." Nick answered.

Everyone except Greg shook hands with the doctor. Greg just stared off into space as if he was somewhere else.

"So Catherine, how exactly do you know Paul?" Sara asked with a skeptical look.

"Sara! That's wrong! No way!"

"What? I just asked a question."

"Well I know what you meant. And in case you are wondering, I've never dated him. And I never would because not only am I happily engaged, but he is married."

"Okay, so answer my question."

"Okay. He was my doctor most of the time when, well when I was still with Eddie. When I would come in he was always here so after a while I started asking for him and now we are good friends."

"Okay thanks. That's all I wanted to know." Sara said secretly smiling to Nick.

"Catherine, I've convinced the other doctors to have Lindsey moved to the bed next to Sam after she gets out of the ICU so she will be more comfortable when she wakes up."

"Thank you Paul. That means so much to me." She said smiling for the first time in hours.

"You're very welcome." He said a his pager went off.

"More patients?"

"No, it's Lindsey's doctor. Her vitals dropped a little bit. It's nothing to worry about, they just want me to keep an eye on her."

"I'm coming with you."

"No. Catherine I don't think you should see her right now."

"What? Come on! My daughter could be dying and I can't even see her?" Catherine was yelling so loud that other doctors and nurses were gathering near the door way.

"Catherine, I think we should listen to him. You know better than I do that he would do anything in the world to help Lindsey." Grissom said hugging her tightly.

"He's right you know. I would never lat anything happen to Lindsey. She's the one who kept you going when you were still with Eddie. And she is still keeping you alive. So you need to trust me right now okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm just so scared."

"It's alright. But I need to go stay with Lindsey for a while. I promise I will call you down later okay?"

"Thanks. What room is she in?"

"304 in the ICU unit, third floor."

"Okay, give her a hug for me if you can okay."

"Of course." He said disappearing out of sight.

Meanwhile, Greg had moved to a chair next to Sam. He kept staring at her, thinking how he could have changed something so they wouldn't have been in this terrible accident, so he wouldn't have to tell her about the miscarriage, and so he wouldn't have to deal with the reality that Lindsey may never be the same again. He felt so guilty for everything. Sam and Lindsey were both unconscious and he practically walked away without a scratch.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." He whispered to Sam as he squeezed her hand tightly as Catherine walked over.

"Greg?" He turned and she saw the tears in his eyes. Something she hadn't seen in over a year.

"Catherine, it's all my fault. If I had been driving slower, if I had gone the other way, none of this would have ever happened."

"Hey, it's not your fault. That guy shouldn't have been driving in the first place. Whatever happens to Sam or Lindsey, you need to promise me that you won't pin this on yourself okay?" She said placing a hand on his back.

"Okay." He said as she started to turn around. "Hey Cath?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"Anytime Greg." She said as a nurse came in telling them that anyone who wasn't family had to leave.

"Hey Greg, you hang in there man okay?" Nick said hugging his friend.

"Yeah, and if you need anything, you just call." Sara said hugging him after Nick.

"Okay, thanks guys." He said as they left.

"Uh, Catherine, I'm going to run home and change. I'll bring some clothes for you, okay?" Grissom said kissing her cheek.

"Okay. Thanks Gil."

"I'll be back soon. If anything happens, call me okay?"

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." He said leaving Catherine and Greg alone.

Catherine pulled the other chair up next to Greg. Neither of them said anything. They just sat in silence thinking about what might happen. Occasionally a nurse would walk in to check Sam's vitals, but still they didn't talk. They were glad to have each other's company, and that was enough for now.

--------------

A/N: Okay, so I gave the drama a break. I figured you guys needed a lighter chapter. But fair warning, brace yourselves. There is some more drama to come. And FYI the next chapter is going to be a long one. I'm not sure how long yet because I have to type it, but I don't think it will be too bad. Please r&r! Thanks!

Sweet Jorja


	9. Streets of Heaven

1A/N: Alright, you got your light chapter, so here comes more drama. I hope you guys are enjoying everything despite the depressing stuff. ;D

-------------

Catherine came out from the bathroom after changing, and sat down next to Greg. He didn't even move when she put her arm around his shoulders.

"She's gonna be alright Greg, she's strong."

"I know. But this is gonna kill her." He said as tears streamed down his cheeks. She hadn't seen him cry in so long. It just didn't seem right. "I don't think I can tell her Catherine. I don't know if I can handle it."

"It's okay to be scared Greg. Listen, if you want, I can tell her." She said pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Catherine, I really appreciate it. But I think she would want to hear it from me."

"Greg, I want to tell you about something." She said pulling away.

"What is it Catherine?"

"Last week when Sam went home sick, she called me sounding scared. We had a talk about what was wrong and..."

-FLASHBACK-

"Catherine? It's Sam. I...uh, I need to talk to you. Can you come over?"

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"I'll talk about it when you get here."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." She said hanging up and turning around.

Sam heard a knock at the door and felt relieved as she made her way through the apartment.

"Hey." She said opening the door to reveal a worried Catherine.

"Hey, I got here as fast as I could. What's wrong?"

"Well, I think I know why I'm sick. But I wanted to talk to you first."

"Okay...what's up?" She said sitting next to Sam on the couch.

"I think...I think I'm pregnant." She said as she started to cry. Catherine moved over as Sam laid down with her head in Catherine's lap.

"What makes you sure? Did you take a test?"

"No, I wanted to see a doctor first."

"Okay, then what makes you think you're pregnant? Are you sure it isn't just a stomach virus or something?"

"Well, I don't have a fever, I can hardly stop throwing up everything I eat, and I'm a week late with my..." Sam cut off jumping off of the couch and running to the bathroom. Catherine ran after her to make sure she was okay. She knelt next to Sam and stroked her back lightly for comfort as Sam began crying again.

"Shh. It's okay. Have you talked to Greg?"

"No. I don't want him to know. Please Catherine, promise me you won't tell anyone, not even Grissom. Promise me."

"I promise. But you know you will have to tell him soon right?"

"I know. But I don't want to say anything until I'm positive."

"Okay. I'll call your doctor and make an appointment okay." Catherine said standing.

"Okay. Catherine?"

"Huh?"

"Thanks."

"That's what friends are for right?" She said walking away and leaving Sam washing her face in the bathroom.

-END FLASHBACK-

By the time Catherine finished, Greg had moved to look out the window at the busy Vegas streets.

"I just don't understand why she didn't come to me. She knows she can tell me anything."

"Maybe she was just afraid of what you would say or what you would do."

"She knows that I wouldn't be upset or anything. Shocked yes, but upset?"

"Greg, she knows how much you love her. She just didn't want you to know until she had gone to her doctor."

"But why? I could have gone with her."

"She arranged to go tomorrow since we both had the day off and you would be at work so you wouldn't ask her questions or anything. I don't know why."

"She still could have told me something." He said as his eyes became glazed with tears.

"She didn't want to tell you until she was sure. I guess she was just scared."

"Scared of what? That I would walk out like her father did?"

"I don't know. She knew I went through the same thing when I had Lindsey. I wasn't sure how Eddie was going to react. So I understand where Sam was coming from."

"But I'm not Eddie. I'm not like him, and I never will be." Greg said angrily.

"I know Greg. Sam knows that too, but she had so many reasons to be scared."

"I know, I'm just upset that she didn't come to me." He said returning to his spot next to Sam. "I know how Eddie was. What did you do when you found out? If you didn't tell him before you went to the doctor, what did you do to keep him from hurting you?"

"I did what Sam did, I went to my best friend for help."

"And what happened?"

"Grissom let me stay with him until I went to the doctor."

"What did you tell Eddie? I mean I know he would never have let you stay with Grissom."

"I told him I had a conference to go to out of town. That gave me time to go to the doctor."

"How did he react when you told him?"

"He was happy. He only hit me once. He came home one night, accused me of having an affair and said that the baby was probably Grissom's. There was a scare with Lindsey and Eddie was ordered to stay away from me until Lindsey was born. I stayed with Grissom until she was born. She was ten weeks early, and the doctors thought it was because of when Eddie hit me." She said with tears in her eyes. "No one really understands how delicate a pregnant woman really is."

"Hey, it's okay. Lindsey is a healthy, bright, little girl." He said with a sigh. "She's going to be fine you know."

"I know." She said standing up and wiping her eyes. "You know, sometimes I wish Eddie was right about the affair. And that Grissom was Lindsey's real father."

"I'm sure Grissom does too."

"Yeah, probably. Don't tell anyone okay?"

"Sure. You know, he is the closest thing to a father she has really ever had. He has changed because of you both."

"I know." She said wiping her eyes again. "I'm gonna go see if I can sit with Lindsey."

"Okay. Hey Cath? Thank you for telling me what happened."

"You're welcome. I just thought you deserved to know. I'll see you later." She said walking out of the room and running into Grissom, who was on his way back to Sam's room with three cups of coffee.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to see if I can sit with Lindsey."

"Okay. Do you want me to go with you?"

"No that's okay. Go stay with Greg."

"Alright. I got you some coffee."

"Oh thanks. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay. Oh Catherine, please try to get some rest okay?" She nodded as he handed her a cup and kissed her forehead.

Catherine walked to the receptionists desk slowly, but there was nobody there.

"Can I help you?" A small woman said from behind making Catherine jump. "Oh, sorry I scared you."

"It's okay. I need to see if I can see my daughter please."

"Sure, what is her name?"

"Lindsey Willows."

"Lindsey...Are you Catherine?"

"Yes why?"

"Paul Maxwell left a message saying he needed to speak with you before you saw Lindsey."

"Okay, well where is he now?"

"I could page him. Oh, never mind. He's walking this way now."

"Thanks." Catherine said turning around.

"Catherine, I was looking for you. Your fiancee' told me you went to see Lindsey so I figured I'd find you here."

"Yeah. The receptionist told me you needed to talk to me. So how is she?"

"She is actually doing a little better. We still have a few more tests to run. But as I said before, if she makes it through the night, she should be okay."

"So what, are you telling me that there is still a chance that she might die?" Catherine said in a shaky voice with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well, you know that slim chance I told you about? She is doing better, so that chance is even slimmer, but we still have to keep an eye on her. I'm sorry Catherine. I can't even imagine how hard this must be for you."

"Can I see her now? Please?"

"Sure. Right this way." He said guiding her down the corridor.

They reached the room and the doctor left Catherine there. She slowly walked over to the bed. Lindsey looked so small and weak, just like the day she was born. Catherine sat on the edge of the bed and brushed a few stray hairs from her daughter's perfect face.

"Hey baby." She stuttered as tears ran down her cheeks. "Greg told me you went ice skating. I bet you were beautiful." Catherine said smiling. She looked at the clock, she couldn't believe it was almost 2am. She couldn't believe they had been there so long, and knew so little. Catherine prayed that Lindsey would live. She couldn't lose one of the only things she had left. She didn't want Lindsey so suffer anymore either. She knelt next to the bed and began to pray.

"Dear God, I know I have no right asking any favors. And I know I have done some very stupid things in my life. But please, don't let her suffer. Don't let my precious little girl pay for what I've done. I know that you have already made up your mind if you will take her or not, but please God, I beg you, don't take her away from me. I can't imagine my life without her." Catherine began to cry. She rested her head next to Lindsey's small body, and eventually cried herself to sleep.

---

_**Hello God,**_

_**It' me again, 2am room 304**_

_**Visiting hours are over, time for our bedside tug or war**_

_**The sleeping child between us, may not make it through the night**_

_**I'm fighting back the tears, as she fights for her life**_

_**Well it must be kind of crowded, on the streets of Heaven**_

_**So tell me, what do you need her for?**_

_**Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever**_

_**But right now, I need her so much more**_

_**She's much to young, to be on her own**_

_**Barely just turned seven**_

_**So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?**_

---

Catherine had fallen asleep with her head next to Lindsey as Grissom walked in. He put a hand on her shoulder and tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"Catherine? Catherine honey wake up."

"Gil? What time is it?"

"It's almost five. Why don't you go home and get some sleep, I can stay with Lindsey."

"I'll leave in a little while. I want to stay a little longer and see what the doctors say."

"Okay." Grissom said chuckling to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just remembered something Lindsey and I talked about one day when I picked her up from school."

"Oh really? What's that?"

"It was the cutest thing I have ever heard. It was after I proposed to you, but before you answered. She told me that if you said no, then she wanted to marry me herself." He said smiling as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Oh, that is cute. And what may I ask, did you tell her Mr. Grissom?" She said smiling.

"I said that I would, but by the time she was old enough to get married, I would be way too old." He said as they both started laughing. They each stared off into their own little worlds. Thinking of nothing but each other and Lindsey.

---

_**Tell me God, do you remember the wishes that she made**_

_**As she blew out the candles, on her last birthday cake?**_

_**She wants to ride a pony, when she's big enough**_

_**She wants to marry her daddy, when she's all grown up**_

_**Well it must be kind of crowded, on the streets of Heaven**_

_**So tell me, what do you need her for?**_

_**Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever**_

_**But right now, I need her so much more**_

_**She's much to young, to be on her own**_

_**Barely just turned seven**_

_**So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?**_

---

After a while, Grissom was the first to speak.

"Catherine?"

"Hmm?"

"We all will get through this you know."

"I know. I'm just so scared."

"I know, me too." He said as he got up to kiss her forehead.

Suddenly, Lindsey's monitor started going off again. With in seconds doctors and nurses were pushing them out of the room.

"Lindsey! God, baby hold on!" Catherine screamed as the doctors pushed her out.

---

_**Lord don't you know**_

_**She's my angel**_

_**You've got plenty of your own**_

_**And I know you hold a place for her**_

_**But she's already got a home**_

_**Well I don't know if you're listening**_

_**But praying is all that's left to do**_

_**So I ask you Lord, have mercy**_

_**You lost a son once too**_

_**And it must be kind of crowded, on the streets of heaven**_

_**So tell me, what do you need her for?**_

_**Lord I know, once you've made up your mind**_

_**There's no use in begging**_

_**So if you take her with you today**_

_**Will you make sure she looks both ways?**_

_**And would you hold her hand, when she crosses the streets of Heaven?**_

_**The streets of Heaven**_

---

In the hallway, Grissom had his arms around Catherine who was crying uncontrollably. Grissom was stroking her back and whispering words of comfort in her ears. Grissom watched as the doctor walked over to them slowly.

"Ms. Willows, Mr. Grissom, I'm very sorry..."

-------------------------------------

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! I'm sorry, I just had to do it. The cliffhanger I mean. Don't worry, if you are nice, I'll post the next chapter within the next few hours or so. If not then tomorrow or within the next few days. And the moment, I have bigger fish to fry. Not mentioning any names... ::Cough:: CBS ::Cough:: And FYI the song I used for this chappy is **'Streets of Heaven' by Sherrie' Austin**.

Sweet Jorja


	10. A Miracle or Two with the Sunrise

A/N: Hey y'all! I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a while. And I'm sorry for leaving everyone on a cliffhanger like I did. You don't hate me do you? :bats eyes innocently: Anywhoo, I think everyone will like this chapter tho.....LOL. ENJOY!

---------------------

"Ms. Willows, Mr. Grissom, I'm very sorry..." The doctor started as Catherine's head shot up.

"God, no. Please no!" Catherine screamed as Grissom held her close.

"No, no. Ms. Willows. Lindsey is just fine. I'm sorry for the scare. Her equipment malfunctioned. I am really sorry. We have actually been looking for that particular unit all day for repair, but someone misplaced it. Again, I sincerely apologize for this."

"You mean she's alive?" Catherine said wondering if it was really true.

"Yes ma'am she is." He answered as Catherine smiled and hugged Grissom. "I was actually on my way to find you when my pager went off. I got Lindsey's latest test results back."

"And?" Catherine said expectantly, hoping it was more good news.

"And, Lindsey is going to be just fine. The swelling in her brain went down faster than we expected it to. And there doesn't seem to be any damage, but we'll need to see when she wakes up to be sure." He said looking at his clipboard. "It was rather strange though. I checked her CAT scan at about 1:30 this morning and the swelling hadn't gone down much. I checked it again at about 2:10, you had fallen asleep, and it had gone down by almost 95. None of the other doctors can explain it. God must be watching out for this girl big time." He said as Catherine's eyes widened when she remembered her prayers earlier that morning.

"Yes. I think he is." Catherine said smiling.

"I am expecting Lindsey to make a full recovery. Once she wakes up we can evaluate her, but I think she'll be back to her energetic self in no time flat."

"Thank you so much." Catherine said hugging him. "May we see her now?"

"Yes, of course. A lab tech will be in momentarily to change Lindsey's monitor."

"Okay. Thank you." Catherine said as she and Grissom walked into the room hand in hand. They pulled up a chair on either side of the bed and sat in silence as the sky became lighter.

Catherine walked to the window and opened the curtains as far as they would go. She looked at the horizon, past all of the casinos and hotels and stared at the pink and gold clouds as the sun slowly rose.

"Thank you God. Thank you so much for not taking Lindsey from me. Thank you for her being okay. Thank you God for letting my little girl see another one of your beautiful days. Amen." Catherine smiled as Grissom joined her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and kissed her cheek. He thanked God that Lindsey was okay and that his family would indeed survive this tragedy.

Catherine pulled her chair to the window to watch the rest of the sunrise. Grissom was her look how she hadn't looked in a long time. She looked at peace.

-------------------

A/N: So? Are you glad you all have been so nice and patient? LOL More to come! Watch for updates! I hope everyone liked this new chappy! Please R&R. And Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to those who celebrate!!

Sweet Jorja


	11. Time for a Rest

A/N: So back for more I see. I guess I haven't bored all of you to death yet. And don't worry, to all of my other loyal readers of my other fics.... I will update soon. I promise!! Enjoy!!

--------------------

Once the sunrise was over, Catherine moved her chair back to the side of Lindsey's bed once again.

"Hey baby." Catherine started as tears welled in her eyes. "You scared me for a minute." She said smiling as she looked at the other side of the bed where Grissom had rested his head and fallen asleep. Catherine couldn't help chuckling to herself. As much as she hated to do it, she walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Gil? Gil, wake up."

"Catherine? What's wrong?" Grissom asked noticing the tears in her eyes.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy that Lindsey is going to be okay."

"Me too." He said staring at Lindsey.

"I'm going to go see how Sam is doing. Maybe I can convince Greg to go home for a while."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be back soon." She said as Grissom kissed her forehead before she left.

Catherine walked through the hall and ran into Sam's doctor who was also on his way to talk to Greg.

"Hello doctor. How is Sam doing? I haven't been able to see her in a few hours."

"She's alright. She is doing very well. I was just on my way to check on her now." He said as they entered the room.

"Hey Catherine. How is Lindsey?" Greg asked still sitting in his place next to Sam.

"Well we had a really bad scare a while ago, but it was just her monitor malfunctioning. Her doctor says she will be just fine."

"That's great." Greg said looking to the doctor. "How come she hasn't woken up yet?"

"Well Mr. Sanders, she is sedated. I have ordered one more dose of the medication and then I will take her off of it. Even then it will take her a few hours to wake up."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Greg, why don't you go home for a while? Take a shower, change your clothes, and get some sleep." Catherine said walking to him.

"No. I want to stay here until she wakes up."

"Greg, look at you. You are dead on your feet and you haven't changed yet. There is still blood on your clothes. Just go home and get some rest. I'll stay with her."

"But-" Greg sighed knowing he wasn't going to win, but it didn't hurt to try. "But I wasn't to be here when she wakes up."

"The next does will be given in about an hour. It will take another five hours to wear off." The doctor said as Greg moved his gaze back to Sam.

"Fine. I'll go. But if anything changes you'll call me right?"

"Of course." Catherine said placing a hand on his back. She couldn't help the tears in her eyes that followed as Greg said goodbye to Sam.

"I promise I'll be back soon baby. I love you so much." Greg said kissing Sam's hand. He grabbed his coat and headed down to the door. "Any change you call me."

"Absolutely." Catherine said as Greg left hesitantly.

A tear ran from her cheek as she watched him walk down the corridor with his head down. She knew how torn up he was. When Sam had first moved to Vegas and started working with them, it changed him. And she knew Greg didn't want to be the way he was before...alone.

---------------

A/N: So? Still interested? Let me know by hitting the nice purplish blueish review button thingy and typing a nice review. I like purplish blueish review buttons...... they are my friends.... LOL ;D Plz R&R.

Sweet Jorja


	12. Just a Dream

A/N: Gonna keep this short and sweet. This is a sappy little song chappy about Greg being all sad and depressed and junk. LOL i mean...I wouldn't want to give it away or anything. So... Enjoy! Oh! And just and FYI () that is the difference between a dream and reality. Also the dreams will be in italics too...ENJOY!

-

Greg walked into the small quiet apartment and put his keys on the table. He threw his jacket over a chair and headed toward the bedroom. He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. He felt so alone and he didn't know what to do. One thing still plagued him. How to tell Sam about the baby. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to cry.

He laid down and turned to Sam's side of the bed. He burried his face in her pillow and cried. He could smell her. The sweet smell of vanilla flooded his nostrils. He knew she was okay, but he still missed her. He missed her laugh. And the smile that was always on her face. And no matter what, it could make anyone feel better. He thought of how her world would be shattered when he told her she had miscarried a baby. Their baby. He cried harder until he eventually cried himself to sleep.

_**I had a dream last night  
That you weren't in my life  
It felt so real **_

_**That I Woke up reachin' for you baby  
What would I do, if ever I lost you**_

I would walk this earth  
I would sail the seas  
I would climb the highest mountain  
Get down on my knees

**_  
And pray for a miracle  
God bring her back tome  
That's what I'd do  
But it was just a dream, just a dream_**

_Greg opened his eyes and sat up slowly. His apartment was different. Everything, from the walls to the furniture, was white. Suddenly he turned and Catherine was standing there. She walked to him and sat next to him on the bed._

_"Catherine? What's going on? What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Sam and Lindsey."_

_"Lindsey's gone Greg. You know that, you were there with me when it happened." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. He looked her over, her black dress contrasting with the room._

_"What? You told me Lindsey was fine. What happened?"_

_"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Come on, we had better go before we're late."_

_"Late for what? Where are we going?"_

_"Greg, you have to remember. I can't see how you or anyone could forget a funeral Greg."_

_"Catherine, what are you-"_

_"God, I don't think I can take much more. First Lindsey's yesterday and now Sam's. I just don't think I can do it Greg."_

_"Wait, Sam is fine. The doctor told me himself that she would be fine."_

_"Greg, I know you don't want to believe it, but you have to accept the fact that Sam is gone."_

_"No! This can't be right!" Greg screamed as he stood up and ran outside calling for Sam. He turned around and suddenly he was in a cemetary. He turned again and out of nowhere, Catherine was there again._

_"Come on Greg, let's go." She said taking his hand._

_Greg looked around at the scenery. The gloomy sky thundered lightly. Greg looked up at the clouds and closed his eyes as the wind blew the leaves around him. He looked straight ahead and saw a crowd of people huddled around a grave site. As he moved closer, the moved apart to let him through. He walked between them and saw two tombstones. One had a small mound of dirt where a casket had just been burried, and the other still had the casket above ground._

_Greg moved closer to the stones and the smaller one had an angel across the top, positioned on it's side with the face turning upward. Catherine knelt in front of it and placed a teddy bear and flowers at the base. He read it and cringed._

_LINDSEY ELIZABETH WILLOWS_

_SEPT. 18 1996 - SEPT. 27 2003_

_BELOVED DAUGHTER_

_Greg turned and saw Grissom come up behind Catherine and place a hand on her shoulder. He looked at Greg coldly... acusingly. Greg turned to the casket. Across from him, he saw Nick, Warrick, and a bunch of his other coworkers. He knew them, but he felt like he had never seen them before. He walked closer to the casket and looked at the top. There was a large boquet of orange roses on top._ 'Sam always liked orange roses'_ he thought to himself as he reached the casket. _

_There was a picture, but the wind had blown it over. Greg reached for it, almost afraid to look. He turned it over and he could swear his heart stopped. It was his favorite picture of Sam. It was taken when they were on a picnic with the rest of the team. She looked so beautiful. Her dazzling smile took his breath away just like the first time he saw her. Her bright blue childlike eyes taking in anyone and everyone who saw them. Her long blonde hair had fallen perfectly around her shoulders to make the picture even more perfect._

_Without realizing it, he dropped the picture and the glass fame shattered. Catherine placed a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged her away. He walked around to the head end of the casket and he saw her freshly prepared tombstone. It too had an angel at the top, but it was sitting on the edge in the top left corner. Greg felt a lump form in his throat as he read the engraving._

_ SAMANTHA LYNN CARTER_

_MARCH 6 1978 - SEPT. 28 2003 _

_ BELOVED FRIEND AND SISTER_

_Greg felt his knees collapse under him and he fell hard to the ground. He started screaming at the top of his lungs wishing he could go back in time._

_"Why? Why couldn't you just have taken me instead? They were so beautiful and you took them away! Why God? I would have gladly taken her place! For both of them!" He yelled as loud as he could. He cried more than he ever had. "God please! Bring her back! Bring them back and make this all go away!" Greg pleaded, knowing it was not at all possible. He stood up and turned around. Standing there was Grissom and Catherine. But Catherine looked different. Her gentle, caring, comforting eyes had changed... to hatred._

_"How could you? You killed my baby! You killed my best friend! After all the kindness we have all shown you, you did this? How could you?" Catherine yelled slapping him in the face._

_"Catherine, I swear I never meant for any of this to happen. Please, you have to believe me." Greg said as he started to cry._

_"You killed two people I cared about more than anything, how could I ever trust you?" Catherine said turning away from him._

_Greg turned and started to walk away from the cemetary. He walked about ten blocks when he came to his apartment. He went inside and laid on the bed. He closed his eyes and a terrifying image of Sam's face flashed in his mind. Her face was all cut up and bruised, much worse than it looked when he left her at the hospital. Again it flashed in his mind and she whispered his name. And he heard a glass shater._

Greg shot up and opened his eyes, breathing heavily. He looked down and saw that he had knocked the glass of water from the bedside table. He lifted up the bottom of his shirt and wiped the sweat from his neck and head. He quickly reached for his cell phone to cell Catherine.

"Willows."

"Catherine? How is Sam? And Lindsey, is she okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Greg what happened? You sound kind of freaked out."

"I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Are you gonna be alright? Do you need me to come over?"

"No. No I'm fine. How long ago did the doctor give Sam her medicine?"

"A few hours ago. You still have a bit of time left, but I think to be safe you should be here in about 45 minutes."

"Okay, I have to go. I have to do a few things before I head back. Thanks Catherine."

"No problem Greg. I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye." Greg sighed with relief as he hung up the phone. "It was just a dream." Greg said to himself as he placed the phone back on the bedside table.

_**Never before, have I  
Felt so much relief inside  
Till I opened my eyes  
And you, were lying there beside me baby  
What would I do, if I ever lost you?**_

_**  
I would walk this earth  
I would sail the seas  
I would climb the highest mountain  
Get down on my knees**_

_**  
And pray for a miracle  
God bring her back to me  
That's what I'd do  
But it was just a dream, just a dream  
**_

He got up to pick up the glass and finish cleaning himself up before heading back to the hospital.

Greg stepped into the hot shower, and his mind began to runing away from him. He absent-mindedly turned the water up to make it hotter. He didn't care if he burned himself. He was too far away to feel it. A million things ran through his mind. He ran through his head how he was going to tell Sam about the baby. He suddenly thought of something he hadn't thought of before. She couldn't trust him, and he didn't know why. She couldn't trust him enough to tell him about the possibility of her being pregnant. He had to find out why. But he knew if he handled it badly when they did talk about it, their relationship could be ruined forever.

**And thank God that's all it was  
But it proved to me how much  
I love you, and without you, what would I do?**

I would walk this earth   
I would sail the seas  
I would climb the highest mountain  
Get down on my knees  
And pray for a miracle  
God bring her back to me  
That's what I'd do  
But it was just a dream, just a dream  


Suddenly as he was getting dressed he got an idea. He wanted Sam to really know how much he cared about her and loved her and how much he could take care of her, from the moment she woke up. He wanted her to know she could trust him and tell him anything no matter what. He got up all of the sudden and grabbed various things for Sam, for when she woke up. He had work to do before she woke up. He quickly grabbed his coat and headed for the hospital.

**It was just a dream**

-

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! LOL So is anyone still with me? Is anyone confused? Just let me know by review or email what you are confused about and I will be happy to fill you in. And for everyone else, I hope y'all liked it and the next chappy might be already there. If not, I don't know when I will be able to post it. Anywhoo, just so I don't get sued... the bold words are the lyrics to **'Just a Dream'** performed by **Jimmy Wayne**. Just incase anyone is interested. I tried to fit the lyrics in where I thought they would best fit...I mean this song gave me the idea for the chappy so I had to put it in. Tell me what y'all think! Anywhoo I hope everyone liked it! Plz R&R!

Sweet Jorja


	13. Sleep No More

A/N: So I'm just like sitting here wondering if anyone is still interested. LOL. Obviously or y'all wouldn't be here reading my boring notes. LOL. Or maybe you are just marvelously kind. But I already knew that based on all... most of the reviews I have gotten since I started. LOL. Anywhoo... I'll stop rambling on and on. Enjoy!

* * *

Nurses and doctors stared at Greg as he walked in carrying a large box. He walked into Sam's room and Catherine was there half asleep.

"Hey Cath."

"Hey Greg. What is all of that?"

"It's something I brought for when Sam wakes up."

"Oh, okay. Um, do you mind if I go see Linds for a while?"

"Oh no, of course not. Go. Thanks for staying with her Catherine."

"Anytime Greg." Catherine said leaving Greg alone with Sam.

"Hey baby. I told you I'd be back." He said smiling. "I have a surprise for you, so you wake up soon okay?" Greg said turning to the box and placing it's contents on the counter across from Sam's bed. After a while, he sat next to her and rested his head on the side of the bed.

After about an hour, Greg shot up when he felt Sam move. He smiled as Sam slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey bud." Greg whispered softly.

"Hey bud." Sam repeated, reaching over to touch his arm.

"How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? Do I have to get a doctor?"

"No. It's fine. I'm okay."

"Okay." Greg said looking at the floor as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Greg? What is it baby?"

"I just- I was so scared. When I saw them pull you from the car, and I heard you screaming. I was just so scared that I'd lost you."

"Greg, I'm so sorry." Sam said as she too started to cry.

"Hey. It's not your fault. It was the idiot who ran the red light. Please, don't cry. You know how much it kills me to see you cry." He said wiping away her tears. Greg's face went blank as he thought of the tears he would have to wipe away in a matter of moments.

"What else is wrong?"

"Uh, nothing. I'm going to get Catherine to tell your doctor you're awake."

"Okay." Sam said looking down at the blanket that covered her. Suddenly it hit her. She didn't know what had happened to Lindsey. She looked up as Catherine practically ran into the room.

"Hey, it's about time you woke up." She said smiling.

"Miss Carter. It's great to see you awake." The doctor said opening his clipboard. "Okay, it may be a little hard to move, but I need you to try and sit up for me."

"Okay." Sam said trying to sit up. Greg moved over to her and sat behind her as she sat up, so she could lean against him. "Ah- oww." She groaned as Greg helped her to move.

"Alright Miss Carter, I need you to tell me what hurts."

"Uh- Well, my arm hurts a little, but it's not too bad. My ribs and stomach hurt really bad. My back too."

"Let me take a look at your stomach for a moment."

"Alright." Sam said lifting her gown, exposing her stomach.

"Well, you have extensive bruising. Probably from the dashboard. I need you to tell me if this hurts okay?" The doctor said gently pressing on her ribs.

"It's not so bad."

"Okay. What about this?" He said moving to her lower abdomen.

"Ah! Oh God!" Sam screamed in pain and tears welled in her eyes as the doctor pressed in her abdomen.

"Okay. Sorry about that. Well, most of that pain was probably caused from the accident when the dashboard hit your abdomen." The doctor started as Greg's head shot up. He glanced at Catherine, and back at the doctor. '_Oh God, please don't tell her... please._' Greg thought to himself. The doctor looked at him and Greg shook his head slightly.

"What do you mean most of it?" Sam asked sensing the tension. She looked at Greg, then Catherine. "Can someone please just tell me what's going on?" Sam raised her voice as Catherine looked at Greg and the turned to the doctor.

"Doctor, could you please leave us alone for a moment?"

"Yes of course. I have to check on Lindsey anyway."

"Thank you." Catherine said turning to Greg again.

"Greg? What is it? You're scaring me." Sam said looking up at him. As more tears welled in her eyes.

"Sam, I-...In the accident- God help me, I can't do it!" Greg said bursting into tears. He stood up and walked to the window. Catherine walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She softly whispered to him so Sam couldn't hear.

"Are you okay?"

"No. I just can't tell her Catherine. I can't. God forgive me, I can't be the one to do this to her."

"Hey, it's okay. I'll tell her okay?"

"Thank you Catherine." Greg said as he and Catherine turned to Sam who was looking at them with tears in her eyes.

"Please tell me what's wrong." She said reaching to touch Greg's arm.

"Sam, do you remember what we were supposed to do today?"

"Catherine-" Sam started glancing at Greg.

"Don't worry, he knows. I already told him."

"You what? Catherine you promised."

"I had no choice. It was the doctor who told us."

"What? You mean I'm pregnant? Oh my God."

"Sam- There is something you need to know."

"What is it? It's not the baby is it?"

"Sam, the trauma from the accident made you have a miscarriage." Catherine said as tears welled in her eyes. "I'm so sorry honey."

"Oh God." Sam said putting a hand on her stomach. She looked over to Greg who also had tears is his eyes. "God Greg I'm so sorry." She said grabbing his hand and bursting into tears.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Shh, please don't cry. You know it kills me." He said holding her and stroking her back.

"No, I should have told you. I wanted to, you have no idea how much it killed me keeping that from you."

"Why did you? What were you so afraid of? Were you afraid you couldn't trust me?"

"No. Of course not. I just- I don't know why. I don't know why I was scared. It's not you, it's me. I was worried about history repeating itself with me. I was afraid of doing what my mother did."

"Sam, what are you talking about?" Greg said puzzled. Sam never wanted to talk about her past, so Greg respected that.

"Uh- Sam, I'm going to leave you two alone to talk. Unless you want me to stay." Catherine said breaking her silence.

"No, go ahead Catherine. Thanks you for telling me what happened. I know it was hard."

"I'll uh, see you guys later." Catherine choked out behind the tears she blinked away before leaving.

"Sam, what do you mean you don't want to be like your mother?"

"You remember how I told you my father left when I was a kid?"

"Yes."

"Well, he left when my mother was pregnant with my sister."

"Sam, you don't have a sister."

"I did." Sam said as fresh tears came to her eyes. "She's dead Greg."

"Oh, baby I'm sorry. I didn't know." Greg helped her sit up and he sat behind her once again.

"I know."

"What happened?"

"My mother killed her and almost me. I lived because I ran. And I live with that decision every day of my life."

"Sam, you were a kid. What could you have done?"

"I could have carried her away with me or fought for her."

"What happened? How did all of this happen?" Greg asked as Sam stared at her blanket and he watched as the tears rolled down her face on to the blanket. "I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about it."

"No, I think you should know." Sam said shifting herself. "My dad left when mom got pregnant. He said he couldn't afford to support one child, let alone two, so he left. After Angela was born, my mother started drinking. After a while, she became abusive, violent, even negligent. Once I stayed at a friend's house overnight and I came home and Angela hadn't eaten since before I left over 24 hours before." Sam paused to reach for a tissue and continued. "When Angela was five, that was when my mother lost it. She blamed her for my father leaving, and she began to hit her. I tried to protect her, then my mother came after me. She it me with something, I think it was a spatula or something. The corner of it hit my head pretty hard."

"That's where you got the scar over your eye?"

"Yeah. When I ran away from her, she locked me in the bathroom and she went back to Angela. By the time I got out, my mother had passed out and Angela was dead. I called the police and they arrested my mom."

"What happened after that?"

"I was sent to live with my grandmother. She had a young friend that was working her way through college who helped her around the house. That's how I met Catherine. I would talk to her. We told each other everything. Then after a while she met some guy and dropped out her freshmen year of college and she moved to Vegas. I didn't see her again until she decided to go back to college. Since I was about to start college myself, we decided to go together. After graduation I moved back home because my grandmother got sick. A few years after she died, I heard from Catherine and she told me to come out here for work and here we are."

"I'm sorry. I wish it never happened."

"Why are you sorry? I'm not. Everything happens for a reason. This whole thing led me to Catherine and in turn led me to you. The only thing I wish were different is, I wish Angela was still alive."

"I know. I'm so sorry." Greg said down to the floor. "I'm sorry about everything. About your sister, about the baby. All of it."

"There is nothing you could have done to prevent any of this. You know that." Sam said touching his arm.

"I know. But it still bothers me. I just can't stop thinking of how you felt you couldn't tell me about the baby. I mean, in a relationship, shouldn't we be able to trust each other enough to talk about things like that?"

"Greg, you know I trust you. I trust you more than anyone. I just, I don't know why I was scared. If I could do it over again, you know I would tell you. But it is in the past, and I can't change that. I'm sorry."

"Were you scared that I wouldn't want it? Or that I would leave?" Greg said as Sam's head shot up in his direction.

"No, of course not. I remember you telling me that eventually you wanted children. But... I don't know... I just didn't want to tell you, then have it be nothing. I know it is a terrible reason, but I just- I don't know anymore Greg." Greg just stared at the floor. When he didn't say anything Sam touched his arm again. "Greg? Say something please."

"I just- I can't do this anymore. I can't be with someone who I feel can't trust me. I want you to feel like you can. If not- I just can't do it anymore. Sam I-" Greg looked down as Sam's eyes grew wide and began to fill with tears.

"Greg, please. I told you I trust you. Please Greg-"

"Sam don't-"

"Greg-"

"Sam...I want to marry you."

"What? You mean, you weren't breaking up with me?"

"Sam, of course not. I told you I love you. And now I want to prove it."

"Oh baby, you don't have to prove anything. You are so good to me. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Hey, that's my line." He said smiling as Sam wiped the tears from her eyes. He leaned over her and she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you so much." He whispered as they held each other for a while. Finally Greg sat back in his chair and Sam just looked at him. "You were wrong you know."

"Huh?"

"Before, when you said you were afraid of being like your mother. You were wrong. I know you would never hurt a child to save your life."

"I know I just- Oh my God!"

"What?"

"How's Lindsey? I never even asked Catherine about her."

"She's going to be okay. She was really bad last night, but she will be alright. She hasn't woken up yet though."

"God. That poor child." Sam said looking at the counter across from her bed. "Greg, what's that?"

"It's your radio and CDs."

"It is? You brought these here for me? Why?"

"Because. I wanted the woman I love to be as comfortable as possible." He said as Sam took his hand.

"Thank you Greg. It makes me feel good you know?"

"Yeah." Greg said lifting her hand and kissing it. "You wanna listen to something?"

"Yes. How about... our song. The one from The Judds." She said smiling.

"That sounds good to me." Greg said turning on the radio.

The music played softly. Greg helped Sam sit up so he could sit behind her again. They held each other and rocked back and forth with the music. Sam closed her eyes and leaned against Greg's chest. She started humming and soon began singing.

"Sleeping heart, love is all around you, empty arms, what are you waiting for? Rub your eyes, your handsome prince has found you, sleeping heart...sleep no more." She sang softly and she smiled.

Greg looked down at her and smiled. He hummed along at the end of the song. He leaned down and kissed her. They broke apart when they heard a knock at the door.

"Excuse me? Did someone request a roommate?" The doctor said smiling as a nurse rolled Lindsey's bed into the room, with Catherine following close behind.

"Hey guys. How are you feeling Sam?" Catherine asked stopping at the foot of Sam's bed.

"I'm better now." She said looking up and smiling at Greg. "Do you want to tell her or should I?"

"Tell me what?" Catherine said skeptically as Sam's smile widened. "Greg?"

"Sam and I are getting married."

"What? Oh my God that's great!" Catherine said hugging Sam then Greg. "When did this happen?"

"A little while ago." Sam said smiling.

"Wow...this is great."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt. I just came in to check on Miss Willows." A Nurse said tiptoeing in.

"Oh, of course." Sam said smiling and looking back at Greg. He sat back in his chair, still holding her hand. The nurse checked Lindsey's vitals and left. Sam looked at her radio across the room, and looked back at Greg. "Thanks Greg."

"For what?" Greg asked smiling slyly.

"For being here, for making me comfortable, for just being you." Sam said taking his hand.

"I had to do it, I had to show you that I am always going to be here for you and I love you."

"You have no idea how much that means to me." She said as tears welled in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. God I hate to se you cry." Greg said wiping her tears away.

"I know, I've heard." She said smiling. "I want to go over to Lindsey."

"Sam, I'm not sure if the doctor wants you to move too much yet."

"Greg I want to see her. I'll crawl over there if I have to. Please, help me over there." Sam asked as Greg sighed.

"Okay, come on." Greg said picking her up gently and placing her in a chair next to Lindsey's bed.

"Hey kiddo." Sam said as more tears came. "Look at you. You're a mess. But you're still the most beautiful girl I know. You just hurry up and get better okay? I have a lot to teach you about skating. I'm looking forward to that so don't you let me down okay kiddo? I love you so much. Besides, we have to give mommy a chance to see you skate right?" Sam said as a tiny smile came to her face. "I'm gonna go back to my bed now okay? I'm right next to you if you need me kiddo okay? I love you so much." Sam slowly to up and Greg helped her back to her bed.

"You okay?" Greg asked putting a hand to her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I promise."

"Okay. Why don't you try to get some sleep?"

"I will if you will." She said giving him a sideways grin.

"Okay, I'll be right here if you need anything."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." Greg said leaning over her bed and holding her. They fell asleep together, knowing that they were okay, and they were certain they would be together for the rest of their lives.

* * *

A/N: So? What do y'all think? I think there's gonna be one more chappy after this then…I'm done with this story! I know… I know… it's about time. LOL. Keep in mind…I've been writing this longer than I've been posting it…if that makes sense. Almost three years or so. Anywhoo plz r&r. Peace, Love, and CSI!

Sweet Jorja


	14. One Last Awakening

A/N: Hey y'all I know I've out for a while...Lord have I ever! But I'm back and a full writer's block is still here, I'm just tryin' with this one. Anywhoo...as always...Enjoy!

* * *

Sam woke up when a nurse came in to check her vitals. She looked around the room and saw that she and Lindsey were alone. She rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. She rested her hand on her stomach and tears came to her eyes. She quickly blinked them away and sat up as she heard the door open.

"Good morning Miss Carter." Catherine's friend Paul said as he walked in. "I'm just here to check on Lindsey." He said as Grissom followed him in.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Grissom. Where's Catherine?"

"I finally convinced her to go home to take a shower and get some rest. She'll be back in a while."

"Okay." Sam said looking at the doctor. "How is she doing doc?"

"Remarkably well. She is healing rather quickly. She should wake up any time now." He said taking Lindsey's blood pressure. "Mr. Grissom, I suggest you stay here in case she wakes up before Catherine gets back."

"Of course, thank you doctor."

"And as for you miss Carter, it is very likely that you will be released today. If not today then tomorrow morning for sure."

"Thank you." She said as he left. "Grissom, have you seen Greg?"

"No, I thought he was here."

"He was, but when I woke up he was gone. I don't know, he probably went to go change or something."

"Probably." Grissom said sitting in a chair between Sam and Lindsey. "Uh, do you need anything? A drink or something to eat?"

"No thanks. I'm good. I don't have much of an appetite right now."

"Okay." Grissom said reaching over and taking Lindsey's hand. He sat back and closed his eyes to rest for a little while.

He stayed like that until he felt Lindsey squeeze his hand a half an hour later. He sat up and smiled as Lindsey slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey sweetheart, we were wondering when you were gonna wake up." He said smiling. Lindsey tried to talk but Grissom stopped her. "Shh, you can't talk now. The doctors had to give you a tube in your throat to help you breathe. Do you understand? Squeeze my hand if you understand." Grissom smiled as Lindsey squeezed his hand again. "I have to get your doctor. I'll be right back okay?" He said as Lindsey squeezed his hand again. But as he started to get up, she squeezed harder, as if she was afraid to let go. "Okay, I'll stay. Sam can you call a nurse to get the doctor please?"

"Of course." Sam did as she said, and within a few minutes the doctor was there.

"Lindsey! It's good to see you're awake kiddo. The nurse and I have to check a few things and then we can get you a little more comfortable okay?" He said smiling. Catherine walked in as the doctor checked Lindsey's heart rate.

"Lindsey! Thank God you're awake!" Catherine went to her side and took her free hand. Catherine knelt down and put Lindsey's hand to her face as tears ran down her cheeks. "I love you so much baby." Catherine said smiling as Lindsey squeezed her hand.

"Okay Lindsey, what do you say we take that tube out huh? It must be pretty uncomfortable." The doctor said undoing the straps on the tube. "Okay kiddo, we're going to sit you up, and I need you to cough for me when I tell you to. It might hurt a little bit, but you're a brave girl, I think you'll be alright." He said as the nurse raised the bed. "Okay, are you ready?" He said as Lindsey nodded slightly. "Okay, one...two...okay now, cough really good for me...good...that's a girl."

"Good girl Linds." Catherine said smiling and stroking Lindsey's hair.

"Okay, can someone get some water for her please? Lindsey, you're such a brave girl. Everyone is so proud of you. Before you leave here, I have a present for you, so you come see me okay?" The doctor said taking Lindsey's hand.

"Okay, thank you." She whispered in a scratchy voice.

"Try not to talk too much, let your throat stop hurting first okay?" He said as Lindsey nodded.

"Hey Paul, how long until Lindsey can be released?" Catherine asked anxiously.

"Well, we're going to keep herone more nightfor more observation. We have to run a few more test now that she's awake. So, earliest, I'd say tomorrow morning. The latest would probably be two or three more days."

"Thank you so much." Catherine said hugging him.

"My pleasure Catherine. And you, Miss Willows, you take care. I'll come check on you in a bit." He said turning to Sam. "Miss Carter, you are free to go in a while. I'll get your release papers and they will tell you what precautions to take for a while until you're fully healed. But there is no reason for you to be stuck here."

"Thank you doctor." Sam said taking a drink of water. Greg walked in as the doctor left, and he sat down next to Sam. "Hey, where have you been?"

"Well, I was thinking about what we decided last night, and I decided to make it official." Greg said with a big grin.

"What are you talking about?" Sam said skeptically, as Catherine and Grissom glanced over...trying not to look obviously interested.

"Well, last night when we talked about everything going on and...we decided we should get married, I thought it wouldn't be right unless you had one of these." Greg said pulling a small black box out of his pocket revealing a silver engagement ring, with small diamonds around the band, and one larger one in the middle.

"Oh my God. Greg it's beautiful." Sam said as tears came to her eyes again.

"Hey, you know how much it kills me when you cry." Greg said wiping the tears away.

"Don't worry honey, these are good tears. I promise." Sam said hugging Greg. They pulled apart and Greg slipped the ring on her finger. Grissom and Catherine smiled at each other and Grissom put an arm around Catherine to hold her closer. Everything was slowly working itself out and they knew everything would be alright. They were all happy, and as everyone found out, they were all healthy. That's all that mattered.

* * *

A/N: Okay y'all. I know it sounds like it...but this isn't the end. I have one chapter left. It's kinda funny, I've had this chapter in my head forever. And I know how I'm gonna do all of it too...watch just before I go to write it, I'll get even worse writer's block, so bad that I'll forget what's been in my head for well near 2 years now. I know...isn't that sad? lol. Anywhoo thanx for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed! Plz r&r!

Sweet Jorja


	15. Growing Family, Getting Older

A/N: Okay so I know this is a long time coming- and I swear to God I have written this chapter out three times already but it keeps disappearing. Ironically before I started writing the story I had the beginning of this chapter in my head forever (the short dialogue between Catherine and Grissom). Anywhoo- moving on.....after.....many {I actually forgot how many exactly} years and years here's the final chapter!! Enjoy!!

-------------------

2 Years Later

"Gil, I think we're getting old." Catherine said from her seat next to him on the patio of their new house.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well I mean think about it. In the almost two years since we got married- we got a new house," She paused gesturing to Nick and Sara sitting across from them, "Nick and Sara got married and just had a baby and Greg and Sam are coming back from their honeymoon." She stopped to sip some lemonade. "So much as gone on- doesn't it just make you feel old? Like time is just moving too fast?"

"No." Grissom replied as Catherine looked at him confused. "It's just...time. I don't care about how fast it goes by. I just enjoy what I have." He said as Catherine smiled kissing his cheek and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey you two, get a room." Catherine sprang up and looked behind her when she heard Greg's voice from behind her.

"Hey! I almost called you guys to make sure you didn't decide to make Maui your new home." She rose and walked to him. She hugged him and stole his hat as she pulled away. "Awww you got me a hat! Wasn't that thoughtful Gil?" Everyone laughed as Greg snatched the hat away. "Where's Sam?"

"She's behind me somewhere; probably hit the bathroom on the way out here." He said looking back into the house. "She figured you wouldn't mind if we came through the house instead of going around."

"No it's fine." She said pulling two other chairs next to the table as Greg went around shaking Nick and Grissom's hands and hugging Sara. He crouched down and popped back up holding Nick and Sara's 10 month old daughter.

"Hey Lyla. Hows my girl? Are you tired of daddy yet? I'll bet you're keeping him plenty tired aren't you?" He said smiling innocently at Nick as Sara laughed playfully.

"Man if you weren't holding my child...."

"Nick....when he's right, he's right." Sara said smiling. Greg had to give her credit; ever since Lyla was born he noticed how well she hid the fact that she was tired, even in the beginning.

Greg noticed Lyla focused on something behind him and he turned around.

"Hey baby!" Sam came up behind him holding her arms out to take Lyla.

"Well it's nice to see how the rest of us fare." Catherine said turning to Sam.

"Sorry Catherine, I wasn't paying attention. I was too focused on this cute little thing." Sam said jokingly. She moved Lyla to rest on her hip and she hugged Catherine and kissed Grissom's cheek. She hugged Nick and Sara, and stepped back from the table before lifting Lyla and spinning slowly causing the child to laugh. Everyone just watched. Greg couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She stopped and rested Lyla on her hip again and looked at Greg, smiling excitedly. She walked back to the table and stood at the end opposite where Greg was standing.

"Alright, that's enough. I want my child." Sara said smilng as Sam handed the girl to her mother.

"Sit down guys, that's what the chairs are for." Catherine said as Greg moved next to Sam and they sat down together. She poured them each some lemonade then stared at them intently. "So? How was it?" She asked smiling, knowing everyone was interested to know.

"Completely amazing!" Sam said taking Greg's hand. "The beach was so beautiful and even when it rained a few days, it was the most beautiful rain I think I had ever seen." She glanced at Greg and squeezed his hand gently. "Thank you guys so much again- without all of you, I don't think our honeymoon would've been quite so perfect."

"Well...it could've been pretty close, right?" Greg said smiling as his eyes met with Sam's.

"Well we figured you guys deserved it." Catherine said watching as Greg and Sam passed glances again. She watched as Sam looked at her for a second- smiling as she looked to the ground. "What?"

"What?" Sam replied trying not to smile.

"Don't 'what' me-what! Spill it."

"I don't know what you're-"

"Sammie! Greggo!" Everyone turned around to see Lindsey coming around the side of the house with a small duffle bag. She dropped her bag and ran to them hugging Greg then Sam. She pulled away from Sam then reached into her pocket. "I won this while you were gone." She said pulling out a silver medal from her pocket. "I got second place!" She said handing her the medal with a picture of a figure skater on one side and "2nd Place" on the other side.

"Wow! Sweetie I'm so proud of you!" She said hugging Lindsey. "Can you believe that?" She said turning and showing it to Greg.

"Of course I can. Her coach is amazing." He said smiling as Sam rolled her eyes. "Well, not so much anymore." She held the medal out so Lindsey could take it.

"I want you to have it. It's a thank you present." She said smiling. Sam's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the medal again.

"Thank you very much sweetie." She smiled as Lindsey ran to put her things inside and change so she could come back out and play with Lyla.

"God Sam, enough with the water works! You're supposed to be happy!" Catherine said handing her a napkin and receiving a friendly glare.

"I am happy, I just think I'm getting hormonal." She said wiping her eyes. As soon as she finished her sentence her hand went over her mouth and she looked at Greg. She looked back to Catherine who had her jaw dropped to the table.

"You're not- You don't mean you're-" She stammered as Sam turned five shades of red. She glanced at Greg before she spoke.

"We found out our second day in Maui. We didn't tell anyone before today."

"Oh my God!" Catherine said getting up and hugging her friends. The men shook hands and extended their congratulations and Sara got up to hug Sam.

"Hey mommy, look! I found uncle Warrick!" Lindsey said laughing pulling Warrick outside by his arm.

"Hey Cath, Lindsey let me in." He said smiling awkwardly as the child pulled him again toward Lyla. "Hey guys." He said waving and shaking hands with the guys. "Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything good?" He said as the others passed glances. "I did, didn't I? Why do I always miss the good stuff?"

"It's okay- you're fashionably late." Sam said getting up and moving toward him. She gave him a hug and kept an arm around his waist for a moment as if posing for a picture. "Okay- should we tell him?" She said smiling mischievously.

"Well...I think we should. I mean I think he'll notice sooner or later. But it's always better to be kept in the loop." Catherine said with a wink.

"Come on guys, what is it?"

"This family of ours is about to get bigger." Sam said glancing at Greg then back to Warrick.

"No way! Congratulations!" He said hugging Sam again. He found another chair off to the side behind Greg. He shook hands with Greg as he walked by to get the chair and he moved back to the opposite end of the table.

"Wait a minute....what?" Lindsey said popping up from beside Lyla. Everyone couldn't help but laugh- forgetting for a moment that Lindsey couldn't see or read their eye signals.

"Sammie is having a baby." Catherine said smiling as Lindsey smiled ear to ear.

"Really?! Awesome!"

"My God." Grissom said with a blank stare.

"What, what is it?" Catherine said with a hand on his arm.

"There's going to be another child." He said, his expression still blank.

"Yes Gil, that's usually what happens when someone gets pregnant."

"I feel so old." He said as the group busted out in laughter.

~Fin!!

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah I'm not even gonna write a last paragraph like "everything had come back together after the tragedy and everyone lived happily ever after." Oh no- that's just.....yeah. Grissom contradicting himself. :D

Thank you all SO much for all the great reviews and patience and sticking with me for how ever many years it took to write and post this. Stay shiny and love everybody.

~Sweet Jorja

DUDE! I finally finished it!!! Took me how long? Remember- this was the first one I ever started writing (before I got an account and ironically not the first posted....bust first written.) I started writing this at the end of my 8th grade year. I'm now a freshman in college....I even too a year off before coming back to school. So thats.......almost very close to six years. IT'S FINALLY DONE! W00T!!

I hope you enjoyed it! I know the whole thing where everyoneis paired up with someone and everyone lives happily ever after is very corny....but it was my first one!! Anywhoo- let me know what you thought over all!!

Stay shiny and love everybody!

~Sweet Jorja (a.k.a. Llittle Kaylee)


End file.
